Dragon Ball Alternate Reality
by Keran N. Moon
Summary: Kacoshi Niccon belived she was just a normal human, that was until she met Bulma Briefs. Thrown into a world of fighting she had long ago sworn herself from. She finds out a secret about herself that had been hidden from her chapter 13 is up!
1. It's Like a Whirlwind Inside of My Head

Disclaimer: This is your average disclaimer I do not own DBZ or any of the other DB's and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Not to mention I would be an old Japanese man. Second I also do not own the songs that I use as chapter headings. Thus do not yell at me

Saga one (Android Saga)  
Chapter one  
Section one  
"It's Like a Whirlwind Inside of My Head"

Alternate realties have long been considered by scientist as a viable theory. It's funny how a single event can change a whole timeline. This is how DBZ became DBAR

---

A small half-breed child looked through the glass of the single person pod out to her mother and father she was still very young to young to remember this when she got older.  
"Where you able to reset her pod?" the woman asked her voice trembling slightly as she looked at the young girl who's blue and gold eyes blinked at her. The man looked into his wives blue eyes she was a rare saiyan very few had blue as an eye color. His own gold ones where soft.

"Yes I did but I have yet to contact my home world to pick her up from earth. "He said lightly kissing her softly as a small squat alien walked towards them.

"Hey don't stand around Patrin you have a job!" he growled the woman sighed and nodded her saiyan tail swishing as she walked off. The man continued to look at his daughter he couldn't bring himself to leave her but he knew on this backwards planet he would for a while have to. "Get out of here ya stupid Ginzain" the alien growled and the man turned to blink at him.

"Oh I didn't notice you there" he teased his two-toned blue and green hair falling into his eyes. His skin was a soft shade of pastel blue like all Ginzains, but he was not a normal Ginzain he was the queens own his daughter the child with in the pod was the next in line for there royal blood line. He sighed there was so much weighting on him and his child even if she was a half breed he knew on there world she would be welcomed with open arms.

"Just get out of here before you test my patience your race may scare idiots like king Vegeta but you don't scare me" he growled the man sighed slightly

"That old thing..." he muttered and walked away.

---

Radtiz tossed and turned in his sleep as he did a certain blue haired woman frowned at him from her desk.

"Man I wonder what kind of dream could have Radtiz of all people so disturbed in his sleep" Bulma said to herself sitting back from the computer screen with a yawn. She was in her early thirties with beautiful long blue hair and a soft smile. She had been through a lot since one fateful day she had met a monkey boy in the forest. A boy oddly enough named Goku. As if after the old legend of the monkey king. She smiled softly as Radtiz calmed in his sleep remembering the day the two had finally got to know each other. It had been after the fight with Freeza. The fight that had almost clamed both of there lives. Radtiz had shown up to help his 'prince' that insufferable Vegeta. Who despite her protest to the other wise was living in her home? She reminded her self she was doing it for Goku. But still that was the best day they had all been wished back to earth even Radtiz. She had been surprised at first thinking he was evil but then Radtiz began talking to her. It was then she understood why the man had done what he had done. That made her respect him more he was loyal to only the prince. 

Radtiz flung his covers from him and Bulma tumbled backwards. She looked over at him and saw his eyes where still closed and sighed slightly.  
"G-g-in-za…" he muttered in his sleep Bulma raised an eye brow then turned back to her computer with a sigh.

---

A woman stood before Radtiz he had seen her before long two toned blue lavender hair was swept into a braid. She smiled softly at him her skin was so lightly tinted blue it was hardly noticeable her eyes pure gold.

"Back off you Ginzain bitch" he yelled at her. He knew those gold eyes they belonged to the race that had nearly destroyed his own. The woman clutched slightly at her shirt with a soft frown.

"Umm…did I do something wrong" she blinked steadily at him looking just a bit frightened. He remembered seeing this woman before. She had saved him from his death at the hands of Goku his brother and piccolo, but despite this that human still took on the form of a Ginzain in his dreams.

"Get away!" he growled slightly to her. He then turned when he did he came face to chest with his prince Vegeta. Vegeta glared up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here," the prince growled. Radtiz bowed deeply

"My prince please I have come to save you from the Ginzain that stands behind me." He said wondering why he had used such flowery speech. The woman frowned slightly

"I am no harm to him…" she said lightly. Who where they? She had seen one of them before but why did he call her a Ginzain. She had saved him what had compelled her to do so was far beyond even her knowledge. The bleak darkness of the dream gave way to a lake she looked into the reflection the two where still standing near her talking. "...Gold eyes…" she muttered looking into her shimmering reflections eyes. As she did she saw one of the men point at her.

"But…prince Vegeta she is a Ginzain they are all evil!" Radtiz growled. Vegeta clenched his fists even in his dreams Radtiz was annoying.

"Shut up" he growled as he watched the woman. She had appeared in his dreams before the same as always beautiful and elegant with a hint of innocence. In his dreams she was the only one he could tell anything to she understood him. Not like the clowns like Kakaorrot whom assumed they knew what he was.

"It's coming" the woman whispered and Vegeta looked around as did Radtiz both knew what happened next in one fell swoop another woman a clone of the first swept in and killed all three as each woke in there beds dazed and confused.

---  
Kacoshi sat up in her bed putting a hand to her forehead she was a pretty woman with two-toned blue-lavender hair. It was cut short in the back while the bangs where long and hung to her shoulders. She sighed slightly her blue-gold eyes sparking slightly.

"What the…. that's the fourth time this month those two have come into my dreams… hmm gold eyes…" she muttered to herself. as she did a white kitten jumped onto her bed. It meowed loudly and purred rubbing against her other hand she looked at him and smiled softly.

"Hello Orion…" she said lightly. What was it about the shorter of the two every time she saw him she felt safe and comfortable. She shrugged to herself and stood up, gathering a few textbooks from one of her tables in her room. It was decorated in mostly whites and pastel colors. It had been that way when she rented it. Her cat Orion mewed again and she smiled he always seemed to know when something was bothering her.

"Oh Orion I just wonder if I will ever find that right man…maybe Darien but…. he's a little crude sometimes." She said lightly picking up the kitten in her other free arm. She took him into the kitchen of her apartment and put him down pulling out the cat food she put some down.

"I have work today and physics up at the college" she said with a slight frown. As she ate a quick breakfast then packed up her bags for the school. She got dressed and was out the door in the span of ten minutes.

---

Radtiz woke quickly after getting killed in his dream with a growl. Bulma was asleep at her computer.

"Hey Bulma wake up and get in the bed to sleep" he said standing up. His long black hair fell down to his knees and was spiked all over the place. Bulma slowly woke and smiled softly.

"Well I didn't want to wake you…I must of fallen asleep" she smiled sheepishly at him and he shook his head with a slight laugh. He loved Bulma more then any other woman he had met in all his travels. his mind wandered to that woman. In his dream she was Ginzain ,but when he had last seen her as she stood before him deflecting a shot meant for him he had seen into her eyes they where not gold but blue. She was a normal human despite what his subconscious mind kept on showing him. Bluma looked at him slightly as he dazed out.

"Hey Raditz you where havening a nightmare last night weren't you." she said crossing her arms over her chest he shook his head lightly.  
"No just a very, very odd dream Bulma" he smiled kissing her softly.

---

Vegeta awoke quickly and sat up looking down at his hands he then clenched them into fist yet again he was killed in that damn dream. He didn't know why it always ended like that, but this time there had been an addition Raditz. he frowned slightly then stood up walking over to his mirror with a frown. Why did that woman always make him feel safe and wanted? He growled to himself and pulled on his Saiyan armor he needed to train. Every time he saw her get killed the more he wanted to train.

He would be stronger then every one. most importantly he would be stronger then that fool Kakarrot. He walked from his room slamming the door.  
"Stupid... as if the prince of all saiyan needs a mate." he growled to himself. Crossing his arms over his chest slightly as he walked. His mind seemed distracted with pictures of that woman. She had told him her name once. 

"Kacoshi..." he muttered under his breath slamming a fist onto the controls to open the grav room. As he walked into the bleak white room only to see a teen age boy standing in the middle of it he was mid punch looking at the door. A nervous smile crossed his face.

"Uh...hello Vegeta..." he muttered standing straight and brushing back long lavender hair that fell all the way down to his knees. Vegeta growled the teen looked like his father and annoyed Vegeta just as much as Raditz.

"Kindin what are you doing here" her growled deeply. Kindin laughed to himself and started towards the door.

"Ah hah hah just getting in some morning training...I mean with the whole android coming to kill all of you guys and all I thought I might help if I fought as well..." he said lightly Vegeta shook his head slightly then laughed.

"A wimp like you? help?... leave this fight to the men kid..." he growled lightly as he stalked into the room. Kindin clenched his fist slightly this was not the Vegeta he remembered. In his timeline Vegeta had lost this snobby attitude towards him the first time he had seen Kindin fight.

"What ever Vegeta..." Kindin walked from the room with a frown. Vegeta turned to the panel on the wall and cranked up the gravity the boy had only been training under 50x e.g.

---

"Bulma love the phone is for you" Raditz yelled holding out the receiver of the phone as an old man glared at him from the view screen. he glared back slightly as Bulma ran into the room.  
"Ohhh dean I'm so sorry" she said grabbing the receiver the man frowned

"you better be...you are suppose to come in today to give a speech to our physics class" he growled at her.

"Well excuse a girl for forgetting gezz." she rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll be there ASAP" she said putting the phone on the hook. As she did Raditz frowned lightly. 

"what and old gas bag" he complained Bulma nodded slightly then laughed kissing him.

"I have to go Raditz...I'll see you when I'm done ok" she said walking to her room to get her laptop Radtiz followed her and locked the door behind him with a smirk

"Are you sure you have to go" he said lightly.

---

Kacoshi walked into the classroom late the professor was standing before the class with a frown. She apologise profusely and took her seat next to a pink haired woman whom smiled at her.

"Hey kc" she smiled softly her short pink hair was slightly spiked and black eyes looked at her friend Kacoshi smiled slightly Koiko as the girl was called leaned over to talk to Kacoshi.

"Mr. big shot is having problems getting a speaker here. Time travel theories...and something about alternate dimensions" she said Koiko was the second top of the class Kacoshi being the first. Kacoshi smiled kindly

"I forgot today was suppose to be our guest speaker any clue who it was suppose to be" she asked slightly. Koiko nodded holding a finger into the air copying what their teacher sometimes did when making a revelation in his speeches.

"Today our guest speaker is Mrs Bulma Brifs" she said in a falsely pompous voice. Kacoshi shook her head Koiko was always like this. She looked at the teacher who was on the phone in the corner of the large classroom. She had only seen him this distraught once when someone had come in and told him a freshman had tagged his car. She laughed slightly putting a hand to her mouth. "God kacoshi your fucking beautiful its sad that you haven't been scooped up yet..." Koiko said. Kacoshi shook her head lightly.

"well there Dairen..." she said. Koiko glared slightly and stuck her tong out.

"Yuck, that pretty boy, he's an idiot" as she said it the teacher hung up the phone. and turned to the class clearing his thought.

"I will just have to go on with today's..." as he said it the door to the classroom opened a ruffled looking woman walked in a laptop tucked under her arm. She had her long blue hair pulled back in a braid.

"I am so sorry I'm late...I got ambushed by a few things" Bluma said laughing brightly. Kacoshi watched her and smiled so this was the famous Bulma briefs daughter of the owner of capsule corp.

"Miss Brifes i hardly allow lateness in my students you are a guest speaker I do not know if I shall allow you to speak" the teacher said with a raised eyebrow. Bluma huffed slightly and put her laptop down. She then glared at him.

"I spent all night writing this speech and doing the visuals the hell if I'll let some pompous ass tell me it was useless" she growled. Kacoshi noticed the tense situation and decided to act she raised her hand slightly as the teacher looked over his shoulder to see her.

"Yes Miss Nicon..." he said slowly. Kacoshi stood up slightly and smiled at the professor.

"I think I speak for every one when I say we are very excited to hear Miss Birefs lecture...so please make and exception for her..." she said lightly the professor sighed slightly and sat down at his desk.

"Fine..." He said in a defeated manner. As Bulma began her speech...

(next section of chapter one to come soon)


	2. Wish I Had a Voice To Protest

Saga one (Android saga)

Chapter one   
Section two

'Wish I had a Voice To Protest'

Vegeta stepped out of the shower clad only in a white towel his usually spiked hair hung limply at the sides of his face. He pulled a towel from one of the racks and dried his hair. It spiked back into its flame like appearance. He frowned into the mirror even after training and a shower he still couldn't get the woman's voice from his head. It was like crystal bells. He wished she was real his hands could already almost feel her long hair wrapped around them in long strands. He growled at how silly his own thoughts sounded in his head. He didn't need anyone. A moment of weakness caused by being around the humans to long. He looked into the mirror at himself though short for most of his race he was still five nine his black eyes glared back at him. He shook his head lightly and walked from the bathroom. When he got to his room he got dressed quickly and flopped down onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling thinking slightly his fist clenching slightly. He was being tainted by this planet and its people he wouldn't let it happen. A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts it was more then likely that woman calling him to lunch.

"What do you want..." he growled lightly to the door. He heard shuffling from behind the door and sat up "Shit...come in." he said deeply. The door opened slowly to reveal Radtiz. Who to Vegeta's horror was in a pink apron. Vegeta stared at it.

"What the fuck is that?" he said looking at the offending pink apron on the only one even close to being called Sayain warrior other then him. Radtiz smiled weakly at the prince.

"Uhh...Bulma's not here so I had to do the cooking" Radtiz shrugged lightly pulling it off. Vegeta glared at him.

"What did you want..." he muttered slightly.

"Well... I thought you might want lunch" Radtiz replied scratching the back of his head. Vegeta flopped back down.

"You thought wrong," he growled staring back up at his ceiling Radtiz sighed and walked out of the room. He to still had that woman on his mind but for another reason. He walked into the kitchen where Kindin was sitting eating ramen the only think Radtiz knew how to cook.

"What's up Radtiz you've seemed distracted today?" he said looking at his father. Radtiz looked at him Kindin was from the future and had come here not to long ago to help fight something that had been terrorizing his timeline for years something that had killed all of the Z warriors all but Vegeta that was.

"Kindin do you ever remember seeing a woman with long two tone hair in your time?" he asked. Kindin stopped mid bite and blinked.

"No…not really why do you ask?" he said looking to one side at his father. Radtiz sighed slightly it bugged him that that girl had disappeared so quickly then again there were so many humans on this planet that one would just sink into the main group. What had bugged Radtiz for so long was that the woman had taken the full blast of piccolos attack that would have killed both him and his brother. How had such a frail looking woman been able to do that? "But there was this very pretty woman with short two toned hair I remember I though it was odd when I first saw her then... the androids killed her she didn't even fight back" Kindin's remark pulled Radtiz from his daze.

"W-what?" Radtiz blinked and stared at his son. He doubted they where the same person but it was odd nonetheless.

"Ya she just got in front of them and said they weren't going to harm anyone...then one of the androids reached out and snapped her neck" he said shuddering slightly. Those blue eyes had looked so sad, yet at the same time calm. It had haunted his dreams for years after.

Radtiz stared at his son slightly, but he said nothing it had been the exact thing the woman had done to save him, but she had deflected the attack.

"Why did you ask anyways?" Kindin asked slightly. Radtiz shook his head slightly.

"Just something I've been thinking about for a while." he said getting his own food the two started to eat in silence.

---

Bulma finished her lecture when the bell rung to dismiss the class as she stood there packing up Kacoshi approached her. Bulma looked up slightly and smiled at her.

"Hey thanks for disarming the professor back there...don't know why I even do these lectures..." she said. Kacoshi smiled softly brushing back a piece of her long bangs.

"It was no problem I really enjoyed it I wanted to talk to you more about it if that's possible?" she asked slightly. Bulma smiled at the woman she was very softly spoke and seemed sweet not like most of the people Bulma met the only other woman that Bulma talked to on a regular basis was Chi-chi. Who could be a pain in the ass when she chose to be. Bulma smiled then notice a second woman hanging around she walked quickly words them then stopped mid stride.

"oh well that would be good you can come to my place for a while and we can talk I don't want to leave Vegeta and Radtiz alone for to long" she laughed as she said those words the pink haired Koiko frowned then finished walking over to them.

"Hey KC we have to get to work ASAP" she said brightly pulling the woman with her. Kacoshi looked at Koiko and sighed

"I would love to...but is it possible for me to come over tomorrow...I have a busy schedule today..." she said lightly. Bulma nodded slightly and then looked in one of her bags for a piece of paper and a pen. she found one and wrote down her address handing it to Kacoshi. Kacoshi smiled "Thanks" she said as Koiko pulled her away.

Bulma left after them standing in the door what she looked from one end of the hall to the other but couldn't see witch way they went she sighed slightly.

"what a sweet girl..." she muttered slightly.

"she is isn't. she top of her class A student" the teachers voice said from behind Bulma he was smiling slightly.

"Tell me a bit about her" Bulma was curious now. the teacher sat down on his desk and laughed slightly.

"Well I don't know much about her she told me once she was adopted...seemed a little upset that day" he shrugged slightly "other then that I know she's a hard worker and a very nice girl. she's a pacifist to...remember overhearing her and that woman Koiko talking about it"

"Koiko?" Bulma said looking over her shoulder at the door.

"The pink haired one, she's a terror that one...I don't know what to do with her" he said Bulma shrugged lightly. the first girl was intriguing but the pink haired one was just wired.

"I heard Koiko call her KC wasn't her last name Nicon?" she asked remembering when the teacher called on her. he nodded softly

"Kacoshi Nicon is her full name why are you so interested if I may ask miss Briefs?" Bulma shook her head

"No reason...well I'm out bye" she said waving as she left.

---

Koiko and Kacoshi arrived at an old beat down bar in one of the worst neighborhoods of west city. it was know as the Dragon Bar the sing that hung above it had a larger dragon clutching a set of seven balls. Kacoshi had always like the sign it had been the thing that drew most of the patrons into the bar. Koiko looked at Kacoshi slightly.

"Hey girl...please don't go over to that woman's house..." she muttered. Kacoshi looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"why...she's and awesome scientist...I might learn some new things" Kacoshi said running a hand through her bangs. Koiko sighed slightly and walked to the back door of the bar. Kacoshi followed her softly as she looked the girl over. Koiko always wore the oddest outfits today was no different the girl was in a loose white top that didn't seem to fit properly and blue spandex underneath. around her waist was a pink furry belt Kacoshi had always wondered about that. the girl always wore it. Koiko walked into the door to be met with a familiar sight one of the few things that made the dragon bar so popular was there singer's girls crowded the back stage area. each of them greeted the two as some of them got ready to leave. Kacoshi smiled brightly as she talked with a few of them then grabbed her dress for today it was a long white dress that clung to every curve on her body. Koiko was already dressed when Kacoshi came out of the dressing room. Her body was clad in a light pink dress that had no straps along the top where rhinestones. Kacoshi smiled softly.

---

A man waited outside the D. Bar flicking a lighter absentmindedly. he was tall and gruff looking his chin unshaved for at least a day. his long brown hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. he frowned deeply today he would make his move, and if she didn't except he would take her. he lit a cigarette and smirked lightly to himself. she wouldn't refuse she was too meek to kind for her own good. That was the reason he had chose her he could of had any woman he wanted with his smooth talking ways, but he chose her she was so willing to please that he knew she would put out right away.

"Ahh...Kacoshi I'll have you under me by the end of tonight" he said in a giddy fashion. as he did a smirk fell upon his face. he finished his cigarette then put it out walking to the back door.

Kacoshi waved good-bye to the girls and smiled softly. she knew Darien like always would be waiting for her to take her home. as she stepped out of the door she spotted the brown haired man and smiled softly.

"Hey Darien" she said lightly. the man smiled and clasped her around the shoulders

"Hey babe... how's it going Kacoshi" he said pulling her towards his car that was waiting out front of the bar. Kacoshi looked at him slightly.

"...not much..." she muttered softly. Koiko stepped out of the door to and yelled to the girls inside.

"DONT GO HOME WITH ANY STRANGERS GIRLS..." she laughed. then saw Darien. she caught up to them " you're not so much of a pretty boy when you haven't shaved ehh Darien" she teased Kacoshi smiled slightly.

"Hey Koiko do you need a ride home" she asked softly. Darien frowned his mind working over time he did need this distraction.

"Oh come on love I brought the convertible...those seats in the back are so small I doubted she would like to ride with us." he said. Koiko raised an eyebrow she had never trusted him.

"I think I will come small spaces don't bother me" she said lightly then slammed her hand on Darien's back the man fell forward letting go of Kacoshi as he did. Koiko smirked softly.

"Damn your strong..." he muttered getting up. Koiko laughed and started to walk towards his car. Kacoshi laughed shaking her head

"Come on" she said brightly to Darien who looked at her and licked his lips slightly. he then got into the drivers side as Kacoshi got in the other. it was a blood red convertible with its top down. Kacoshi smiled softly as Darien drove off. He dropped Koiko off first then smirked lightly leaning over to Kacoshi from the drivers seat. he then took off again. when they finally reached Kacoshi's house Darien was feeling his desire grow.

"Thanks for the ride Darien but could you not stay today I have a lot of work to do..." she muttered stepping out of the car and walking to her door. Darien clenched his teeth she wasn't getting away that easily. he got out as well and followed her in with out her noticing. when she finally did notice him she glared

"Darien...I asked you not to stay" she said harshly. her usually soft voice held anger Darien didn't care she would give. then when he was done she would crawl back to him for more.

"You owe me Kacoshi...the thought of a virgin it makes me tingle" he said pinning her to a wall. Kacoshi was caught off guard as she hit the wall hard. he started to kiss her trying to pull her shirt off.

"GET OFF DAIREN!" she growled getting out from under him. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" as she yelled her white kitten entered the room. the fur on its back stood on end as it hissed Darien growled and grabbed Kacoshi by her short hair.

"You don't get it I've given you plenty of time to put out on your own" he said darkly. the cat jumped onto his back and sunk its claws into his back. the searing pain caused Darien to let go of her Kacoshi turned from him and started deeper into the apartment getting to her room before Darien had thrown the cat off and followed after her. she tried to shut the door and lock it but Darien got his foot in the door he opened it roughly and then closed and locked it Kacoshi cringed

"GET AWAY YOU FUCKING JACK ASS!" she yelled Darien was taken aback he had never expected this much of a fight. but he was bleeding and he wanted his prize for the pain. he grabbed her and threw her onto her bed. a wild smirk on his face.

"Oh I've been wanting this" he said licking his lips as he pulled off Kacoshi's shirt. she tried to strike out at him but he only pinned her arms his legs wrapped around hers pinning them. he groped her chest roughly and she cried out in anger her hands clenching into fists. she wanted for once in her life to reach out and strike someone him. her hands clenched and unclenched as she heard frantic scratching at her door it was Orion. Darien started to pull off her pants as he undid his still holding her there. she screamed hoping a neighbor would hear but very few people lived in this apartment complex." Stop struggling damn it" Darien growled. he said finally getting himself ready. her hands clenched into fists.

"NO!" she growled suddenly her eyes went gold, and Darien stopped staring at her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL" he yelled as a sudden force pushed him back into the wall Kacoshi lay there golden eyes as what looked to be energy pulsed around her. but those eyes they seemed blank." I'm fucking out of here" he said scrabbling to his feet as he found the door the cat had a companion now a yellow lad both creatures launched at him tearing into his flesh with teeth and claws he scrabbled to the door, and in the end was able to get to his car.

---

Kacoshi awoke hours later her white kitten Orion curled up next to her but she felt something else near her she looked to see a yellow lab at the bottom of her bed it looked at her then jumped down walking out of her room. She then started to cry. Why did all her relationships end badly? she felt the tears hot against her cheeks and she curled up into a ball on her bed.


	3. I've Felt This Way Before So Insecure

Saga one (android)  
Chapter one

Section Three

'I've Felt This Way Before So Insecure'

Vegeta fell asleep quickly. As he did a dream materialized in his head. A young woman was lying on the bed in a strange room. Vegeta couldn't see her well, but could see the shaking of her body. It was the same longhaired woman he had seen in his dreams every night. He felt a ping of guilt he was always trying to forget her, and yet he wished for these dreams to come. He walked closer to her.

"Kacoshi..." he said her name and she turned to look at him. Her eyes where wide and she scrabbled away from him tears had stained her cheeks.

"S-Stay away" she said her voice higher then normal. As she pressed herself against the wall of the room. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms and turned to leave "...Please. I-I'm sorry" the woman spoke again. He turned back as she stood up softly. Her gold eyes looking into his. What had happened to her to cause her so much pain to reflect in those beautiful eyes? 

"What's wrong woman?" he growled sitting down on her bed. She looked at him her fist clenching slightly.

"I-I...I can't talk about not now," she said. Vegeta looked at her with his steel like gaze. Kacoshi could feel her sadness building to look in those eyes. He had been her condolence. Every night she dreamt of him he had told her things. Things she knew he would never open to anyone, but he was all in her head. Why did he glare at her now she could feel the tears well up? He should know what was wrong. He was in her head.

"Don't cry woman I can't help you if you don't tell me" Vegeta growled lightly standing up he wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry.

"H-he tried to rape me," she said through her tears. Vegeta was stunned by these words how could something in his imagination... unless... he looked down at the woman

"Who are you" his voice was the lightest he had ever used with anyone. The woman looked up at him her tears falling from those gold eyes.

"I've told you before my name is Kacoshi" she said clinging to him. Vegeta held her away from him looking at her harshly.

"No that not it you've been trespassing in my dreams" he growled. Suddenly the two where pulled apart as Kacoshi subconscious mind woke her consciousness.

"NO!" she yelled as she grasped for her prince one last time. She then woke curled up in her bed. Orion had a paw on her shoulder as he mewed softly.

"HEY KACOSHI ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP SHEESH!" she heard Koiko's voice from the other room and curled up tighter. She didn't want to face anyone. Not now. Not after what happened, but she knew if she didn't Koiko would worry about her. Kacoshi finally stood up and got dressed. Her blue and gold eyes stared at her from the mirror as she heard Koiko again.

"COME ON GET UP!" she said from the other room. "If you get up ill make breakfast" she called through Kacoshi's door. Kacoshi walked up and opened it as Koiko smile smugly

"Knew that would get you up" she laughed. Kacoshi sighed slightly.

"I'm not hungry Koiko..." she muttered Koiko looked taken aback. She then looked at Kacoshi lightly.

"Are you all right you're not sick are you... I mean you missed class today" she said looking concerned. Kacoshi shook her head.

"I'm just not in the mood for class today..." she said lightly. Koiko shrugged eyeing her slightly then walked into the main part of the apartment. "...I wont be into work either" she muttered.

"Oh then your going to that Bulma woman's house" Koiko sighed. Kacoshi had nearly forgotten about that. She had made an arrangement, but she didn't know if she would now.

"Ya..." she lied to Koiko. Koiko sighed then looked at her friend.

"Well if you're not hungry I only came here to check on you so I have to jet" she said walking to the door. Kacoshi saw her out then sat down heavily.

"You can't keep this up..." she muttered to herself. It was then she made up her mind she had to go to Bulma's. She stood up again and got ready to leave.

---

Vegeta woke up from his dream quickly.

"Who the hell is she..." he growled to himself. He could no longer see her as an illusion of his mind. He had heard of being some time ago that could dream walk into others dreams, but she couldn't be one of them. Then slowly as he thought he remembered those eyes. Gold only one race that he knew of had gold eyes like that. They where know as Ginzains. Vegeta knew little about them except that they had psychic abilities and that most Sayains seemed to fear them. Vegeta had never understood that fear he had seen a Ginzain who hung around the castle when he was younger. The being had been nothing to fear. Rather Vegeta had found him laughably weak. Could she be a Ginzain why was she coming into his dreams was the question. He heard a nock at his door and turned to look at it. Who could be bugging him now? He stood up and opened the door. Bulma glared at him from the door way.

"Finally up Vegeta" she said in a terse tone. Vegeta growled slightly

"What do you want woman" he asked with his rough tone. His fist clenching slightly.

"Come and get your breakfast its cold now but Radtiz wouldn't let me wake you up," she said glaring at him. Vegeta scoffed slightly and walked pass her. As he did Bulma sighed slightly.

"Can't stand that man," she muttered.

---

Kacoshi neared the house with a slight frown. She still felt heavy like a large weight had been put upon her. She hated this why had he done it to her. She bit her lower lip and could feel her body start to shake. She took a deep breath maybe it was too early to go out, but she pushed on words the door. She had to quite thinking about it, but didn't know what to do. She found her hand knocking on the door. As she knocked she heard a rough male voice. The door opened slowly as it opened Kacoshi stared slightly at the man before her. His black hair spike like flames cold black eyes seemed to look into her. Kacoshi gasped slightly as a blue haired woman pushed him out of the way.

"Oh hello Kacoshi don't mind Vegeta!" Bulma said brightly she then saw the shock on Kacoshi's face and looked behind her at Vegeta. "Ok... anyways come in" she said moving out of the way. Kacoshi felt like her body was dead weight as she moved into the building. She felt his eyes on her and it made her even heavier.

---

Vegeta stared at the woman before him she looked nothing like she had in his dreams, but it was her. Her two toned hair was shorter much shorter, and her eyes he could now see where a deep shade of blue like cobalt. He frowned lightly at her and crossed his arms. She looked like a beaten dog as she entered the building. Her eyes averted from him. Even like this she was beautiful. Even with out those hunting eyes he still felt that same calmness wash over him. Bulma glared at him.

"Stop scaring her Vegeta" she said harshly. "You keep staring like that and she might run away...seriously Kacoshi has harmless" she laughed.

"Why don't you sit down I was going to make a pot of coffee" she said brightly. Kacoshi nodded and sat on the couch. Vegeta watched her she seemed in shock but it wasn't just him. As Bulma left the room he looked down at her.

"So woman I was right and you are an actual being," he said Kacoshi looked up at him and seemed frightened he sighed and sat down. "What wrong..." he asked softer then even he expected. The woman looked at him she looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't. He growled lightly and looked at her with his cold eyes.

"I'm not going to bite," he said.

"I-I Know...it's just...your real..." she said still looking down. Vegeta put a hand under her chin slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Hey snap out of it woman..." he growled. Kacoshi pulled away from him and suddenly started to cry. Vegeta had no clue what to do with her now.

---

Kacoshi couldn't help but cry. He was there the one person whom she had wanted to be real, and yet he seemed colder not then ever. She sat there tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him suddenly he hugged her. She stopped quickly and looked at him

"I don't want you cry woman" he growled to her. Kacoshi nodded slowly Vegeta let her go and then smirked slightly. He sat back and looked at her as he did Bulma came back in with a pot full of coffee she had a few cups as well. She saw the tears that had yet to be wiped away on Kacoshi's face and glared at Vegeta.

"What did you do now" she accused him Vegeta growled and looked at her.

"Do you ever quite accusing me?" he growled at her. Bulma ignored him.

"Oh Kacoshi I hope he didn't say anything to hurt your feelings he's and insensitive idiot" she said putting down the cups and coffee Kacoshi smiled at her softly.

"No it is all right Bulma...he's quite helpful..." she said lightly. Her hand went to whip away her tears Vegeta looked away from both of them grumbling to himself. Kacoshi wanted to talk to him but she came here to talk science with Bulma. As they began discussing things Vegeta stood up. Kacoshi looked at him slightly hoping she would be able to talk to him alone again soon.

"He's such a grouch Vegeta is he's a free loader" Bulma complained as she watched Kacoshi look after him. Kacoshi turned and looked at her.

"He seems nice enough," she said lightly wondering why Bulma didn't like him. Bulma looked at her like she had said a curse word

:"nice...he wouldn't know how to be nice if his life depended on it" Bulma laughed as she did a voice came from the other room.

"Hey Bulma where are you!" the mans voice said.

"Radtiz I'm in the living room" she laughed as a black haired man walked into the room. He stared at the back of Kacoshi's head slightly.

"Who's the guest...?" he muttered noting her two toned hair.

"Oh Kacoshi this is my boy friend Radtiz" Bulma laughed Kacoshi turned to look at the man and was hit yet again by shock, but the shock on her face was nothing compared to the shock on Radtiz.

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR THAT WOMAN" he yelled Kacoshi put her hands on her ears and frowned.

"And your that man..." she muttered sarcastically. She had saved this man from an untimely death at the hands of some wired green man. She never thought to see him again, but she was obviously wrong Bulma looked between them then sighed. 

"I'm lost..." she muttered slightly. Radtiz sighed and then looked at Bulma

"She's that girl who deflected piccolos shot when I first showed up" he said. Bulma looked at Kacoshi and gasped

"NO WAY HEY THANKS!" she laughed Kacoshi blinked several times "If it weren't for you who know who I would of ended up with I might of stayed with that weirdo Yamcha!" Kacoshi looked at her with soft eyes.

"Your welcome I guess" she muttered lightly then Radtiz smirked.

"Or you might have even married Vegeta and had a son" he said joking Bulma stated to laugh.

"AS IF" she said. Radtiz nodded lightly. Kacoshi watched them and felt out of the loop. She sighed and stood up

"I think I need to go" she said lightly. Bulma looked at her and pouted.

"AWW so soon" she asked Kacoshi nodded lightly. "Well come back some time" she said brightly Kacoshi nodded then walked to the door. When she got outside Vegeta was standing by the door.

"Is what you told me in the dream true..." he muttered to her she blinked slightly. Then looked down at her feet.

"Yes...my boy friend tried to...force sex on me" she said lightly Vegeta's fist tightened slightly Kacoshi saw it and looked away "It doesn't matter..." she muttered softly. Vegeta looked at her with a glare.

"Woman you need to stand up for yourself..." he growled his fist clenching even more.

"I...I'm sorry " she muttered softly. Vegeta growled and forced her to look into his eyes

"Don't ever let me hear you apologizing...got me" he growled Kacoshi's eyes widened and she nodded slowly. Then out of nowhere Vegeta kissed her. She was taken completely off guard by it.

----

Vegeta didn't know why he had kissed her it was the look in her eyes, but the moment he did he felt her give into his kiss. When he pulled away she was blushing deeply he turned and left quickly. He was turning soft but he just didn't care anymore. This woman was different then any other being he had met, but he still had to wonder what she was. She was no human but not a full Ginzain either, but Ginzain she was.

----

Kacoshi watched as he left feeling down hearted again. Why did he always leave her so quickly? She frowned softly to herself and walked away.


	4. You Now I See Even When I Close My Eyes

Saga one (android)

Chapter Two

Section One

'You, Now I See, Even When I Close My Eyes'

"Woman what is your fascination with my dreams" Vegeta growled he was in his old bedroom in the palace. Kacoshi was looking around her long white dress billowing out behind her as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't do it on purpose Vegeta...I don't even know how I do it" she said Vegeta growled at her lightly, but then sighed he couldn't stay mad at this woman. There was something about her. She stopped in front of a mirrored wall and looked into the mirror. "...Those gold eyes again" she said as she looked at her own eyes. Vegeta frowned slightly.

"There a Ginzain trait woman" he growled. She turned to him leaning forward slightly.

"That's the third time I've heard that word...what's a Ginzain" she asked. So she didn't know what she was he sighed this was going to be a nuances.

"There a race...I'm not the person to ask what a Ginzain is I can tell when I see one but that's it" He said as he watched her not moving his head as she walked around his room.

"...But I'm a human..." she stopped.

"No woman you're a half breed how you ended up on earth is beyond me" he growled. Looking at her she turned to look at him.

"...I see...no wonder I always felt different..." Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. It was odd for someone to react like that. She continued to look around. He couldn't believe how much she had opened up to him. The day before she had tried to look away from him at all costs. Now she was acting as if they had know each other for years, but he felt there was something else lurking under her carefree manner. Suddenly a voice appeared behind them Vegeta recognized it immediately.

"ITS A GINZAIN" the longhaired Radtiz yelled. Kacoshi put her hands to her ears with a frown.

"Radtiz shut up what are you doing here," Vegeta growled.

"Hey it's my dream!" the Sayain said defensively Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Oh really hate to break it to you but this it my dream" he growled Radtiz blinked then gaped open mouthed at Vegeta.

"But...but...WHAT THE HELL" Kacoshi winced again.

"Don't yell idiot," he growled. Kacoshi looked at him.

"What is your problem " she said with a growl. Vegeta looked at her she was staring at Radtiz. He laughed slightly. As Radtiz backed away from her.

"Don't talk to me like that Ginzain," he said pointing at her she sighed slightly.

"Seriously what is your problem with me?" she asked softly her eyes calm. Vegeta looked at her she seemed to calm her self so quickly.

"Your a Ginzain" Radtiz growled. Vegeta glared at the man then looked at Kacoshi.

"Most of our race is scared of Ginzains," he muttered Kacoshi stopped looking at Radtiz

"Humans are afraid of Ginzains?" she asked Vegeta twitched slightly.

"Woman...I am not a human" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Kacoshi backed away from him slightly like she was getting hit. He sighed slightly." I am of the Sayain race Kacoshi," he said lightly.

"Sayain..." she said looking at him "you look so much like a human"

"Our race does" Radtiz said eyeing her. He had never seen Vegeta act this way he was actually watching what he said to this woman.

"Most Sayain have tails witch is the biggest difference..." Vegeta said softly. Kacoshi looked at him

"Then why don't you two" she asked

"Bulma made him cut off his tail and as for me I got into a fight it was cut off..."Vegeta looked at her.

"Fight..." Kacoshi looked at him with a frown. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes I am a fighter," he growled. Kacoshi seemed to retract slightly and Vegeta looked at her. "Does that bother you woman" Kacoshi shook her head slowly. Radtiz continued to eye her before she looked up suddenly

"Oh no..." she whispered softly.

"What's wrong Kacoshi..."? Vegeta asked. Kacoshi pointed to his window there was the carbon copy of her smirking evilly it broke through the window. Vegeta got in front of Kacoshi as the other Kacoshi blasted all three of them.

---

Radtiz woke up with Bulma sleeping soundly next to him. He frowned deeply that was the oddest dream he had ever had. He yawned slightly and sat up being careful not to wake Bulma. She was so beautiful sleeping her long blue hair spread over the pillow. He smiled down at her with a kind smile. He got out of the bed and put his clothing on he had long stopped wearing Sayain armor and wore human clothing. Radtiz put on a black top and a pair of cargo pants. He then slipped out the door to let Bulma sleep. He wondered why Vegeta had said in his dream that it was his dream. It still confused him now. He sighed slightly

"To wired..." he muttered,

"What's to wired" a failure growl said behind him. He turned to see Vegeta and laughed. The man was smirking slightly.

"Oh...nothing" Radtiz laughed to himself. Vegeta smirk seemed to grow.

"Oh I bet I know you had a dream about me and Kacoshi right," he said. Radtiz blinked and laughed again.

"Umm.. How did you know that?" he asked. Vegeta shook his head growling,

"You are almost as dense as Kakkarot..." he said walking away from Radtiz.

Radtiz watched after him with a sigh. The prince Vegeta could be frustrating sometimes. Radtiz went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He had to wonder if those androids his son Kindin talked about would ever show up. He was bored and looking for a fight. They hadn't seen goku since then and he hoped his brother was doing ok. It was like this with the Son and Briefs households they would go years without talking until a fight showed up then both sides would rush to fight. He laughed softly to himself as he thought of it. Meanwhile his son lurked behind him.

"What's so funny father?" He said causing Radtiz to jump. Radtiz glared up at him with a growl.

"GEZZ! Ninjas make more noise then you" he growled Kindin pushed Back some of his long lavender hair.

"It's not my fault..." he said lightly.

"I know...seriously I'm itching for a fight when are these androids come" Radtiz asked Kindin frowned slightly

"I'm hoping they forget" he muttered slightly Radtiz laughed deeply. then saw the look on Kindin's face

"Hey I know how hard it must of been seeing so much death" he said more sincere then Kindin had ever seen him. he nodded slowly.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT NOW!" Radtiz said brightly "We have goku on our side!" Kindin laughed at his light heartedness.

"I hope you're right" he muttered.

---

Kacoshi sat in her bedroom on her bed smiling softly. she was thinking about her conversation with Vegeta. Sayains Ginzains it was all odd but interesting she would have to talk to him more about it. when, she didn't know.

"I need to get ready for school" she said brightly. her meeting with Vegeta had pushed the pain of Darien from her mind. she felt renewed by just the time she had spent with him. she smiled brightly and ruffled through her clothing pulling out a white top that said rock princess and a pair of shorts. A bright smile crossed her face as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She let cold water wash over her as she stood under the shower head. still smiling softly she thought of Vegeta. He was kind and nice, and even though he was a fighter she didn't care. she got out of the shower and wrapped her self in a towel walking into her bedroom her white kitten was sitting on the bed blinking up at her.

"Hello Orion" she said brightly. Orion mewed at her. she patted the kitten on the head and shed her towel she then pulled on her clothing quickly. Her kitten looked at her with its head cocked to one side. She smiled at him and patted him on the head.

---

Meanwhile deep in an underground lab three figures lurked a fourth dead at their feet. two where tall and looked to be about eighteen the third was much younger about fifteen his long blond hair falling into his eyes. The other two turned to him as he smirked. Blood covered his body.

"You didn't have to do that" one of the taller figures said. She was a girl with blond hair and ice blue eyes. She smirked slightly looking down at the corpse. The younger one raised to his feet a full head shorter then the other two.

"He was just in the way" the young one said. The other laughed slightly to himself. His shoulder length black hair falling into his face.

"Oh come on sister he's just like us" he said coyly.

"Maybe because he IS our brother seventeen" the girl growled at her brother who just waved her off. She sighed slightly.

"eighteen you're giving me a headache….shut up would ya" seventeen said. Eighteen glared at him with her cold eyes.

"Spare me" she rolled her eyes slightly. The younger boy looked at both of them

"Seventeen eighteen shut up! We have work to do" he growled seventeen looked at him with a smirk

"You're right sixteen we have work to do" he said shortly. The three looked at each other then down at the body of their dead creator. They had a lot of work to do. Sixteen grinned to himself as he thought of what came next. A blood bath for a certain Sayain and destruction for the human race. It made him tingle inside.

---

Kacoshi got out of class quickly and waited at the door for Koiko. The woman smiled pulling her bag in front of her.

"You got cheerful all of a sudden Kacoshi" she said. Kacoshi nodded and smiled

"I met the nicest guy while I was at Bulma's house..." she said lightly. Koiko eyed her slightly wondering who Kacoshi could of met at her house. she shrugged and started to lead Kacoshi towards the bus stop they used to get to the bar. Kacoshi was smiling brightly Koiko was worried about her one day she seemed upset, and the next she was perfectly cheerful.

"You sure your fine Kacoshi you've been acting wired the past few days" Koiko asked Kacoshi frowned lightly.

"I'm fine...it's ok Koiko...just some problems but its ok now" she smiled weakly. Koiko eyed her slightly then sighed.

"You know I'm only looking out for you girl...your so kind and innocent I'm afraid someone will try to take advantage of you" she said Kacoshi looked down at the ground and bit down on her lip she could feel a since of dread grow in her. she knew Koiko meant well but she couldn't tell her. Koiko had such a temper that she would go off the deep end. Kacoshi had seen her friend do that a few times. It scared her how easily she could hurt some one. Koiko looked at her with a sigh "Kacoshi what's wrong" she said putting a soft hand on Kacoshi's arm.

"It's nothing Koiko...please just drop it would you" Kacoshi said pulling away from her and sitting down at the bench of the bus stop. Koiko sighed and sat down next to her looking away. Kacoshi could be so stubborn sometimes even for such a kind woman. the bus pulled up a few minutes later and both girls got on.

"Hey Koiko! hey Kacoshi" the driver said she was a pretty woman with blond hair. Kacoshi looked up and smiled softly to her. Koiko laughed and started to talk to the woman. kacoshi stared out the window. why had Koiko said that she felt miserable now her body like lead. why was sadness such a heavy emotion. she put her forehead to the glass and closed her eyes slightly. when the bus finally dropped off at there stop a few feet away from the bar Kacoshi was glad to get off.

---

Bulma looked at Radtiz with a smirk.

"Lets go out today! I know this great bar" she said brightly with a smile. Radtiz raised and eyebrow

"A bar isn't much of a place for a date" he said nuzzling her neck. she shook her head slightly with a laugh

"I didn't mean a date. I want to go out with all of us. Me you and Kindin" she said with a smile.

"Your forgetting Vegeta lives with us" he said lightly. she sighed

"Ya I guess he could come to" she laughed. Radtiz nodded and the two got up from Bulma's bed.

---

Vegeta didn't know how he was conned into coming but he found himself outside the Dragon Bar with Bulma Radtiz and Kindin. The lavender haired boy looked at the bar he clenched his fist slightly. this is where it had happened the place had almost been empty except for a few people. she had been in there talking innocently when the androids arrived Kindin following. The rest was a blur in the mans mind. blood killing and the woman's words. then the sickening crunch of bones breaking in her neck. then those eyes so sad. Vegeta looked over at him with a glare

"What's the matter brat" he growled. Kindin's eyes widened as he heard vegetal words enter his head. Did the man actually care for him despite his clams to the other wise. Vegeta had been the only male figure Kindin had known. He had taught the boy how to go SSJ.

"...Its nothing Vegeta...this place just brings back some bad memories" he muttered. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." he growled. Kindin sighed slightly he was the same old Vegeta. Bulma looked back at them with a smile

"Come on you guys I want to hear the singers I've heard there some of the best." she said brightly walking into the bar. Radtiz held the door for her and the other two as they entered.

---

When Kacoshi walked onto the stage she didn't expect what she saw. there in the door way was Vegeta he had yet to notice her. she gasped slightly then noticed he was with Bulma and the others and smiled softly. 

"Hey People!" she said brightly to the crowded bar it got the attention of every one even Vegeta. Vegeta frowned slightly as he saw her but then slowly a smirk crept over his face. he walked over to the others crossing his arms.

"Oh hey it's Kacoshi I didn't know she worked here" Bulma said turning to see the woman on the stage she was in a rocker outfit. today was the rock oriented songs. She looked over to the small band that sat on the stage a drummer guitarist and keyboardist. She brought the mike up again

"Today I'm giving out a Treat I'm going to sing an original done by me!" she said brightly. as the band started a low steady beat from the drums the guitar had a sorrowful quality to it. she smiled and started to sing. she had them all mesmerized. her voice was perfect for the song even Vegeta started to smile softly. Bulma looked over at him and was surprised then it dawned on her. He liked her.  
---

When Kacoshi was done with her song. she asked the backstage hand if she could go outside and talk with a friend. she was given the ok and walked from the back door. she looked around slightly then spotted the group rushing over with a smile.

"WOW Kacoshi you're a good singer!" Bulma smiled brightly as she saw her. Kacoshi smiled softly as she looked over at Vegeta who like always had a slight frown on his face.

"Ya I've been singing all my life" she said softly.


	5. If You Wanna Keep Me Out of Danger

-1Saga One (Androids)  
Chapter Two  
Section Two  
'If You Wanna Keep Me Out of Danger'

"I'm so fucking bored" number sixteen complained as the three of them drove through a large town. his blond hair was falling into blue eyes. Seventeen laughed slightly looking at his little brother. eighteen frowned slightly.

"Really Sixteen we have a job to do" she said keeping her eyes on the road seventeen looked at her with a smirk.

"Come on Eighteen lets take a break and have some fun" he said. eighteen sighed then parked the car on the side of the road nearby was a groups of small buildings in the center was a small bar.

---

Kacoshi laughed as she talked with Bulma. Vegeta couldn't believe that fate had yet again thrown them together. It seemed as if some invisible force was pushing them together. Raditz was sitting next to Vegeta talking with the brat. Vegeta barely heard their words until something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's her the woman...she's going to be killed later not now, but she will be killed by them" Kindin said to Raditz who looked a little worried about his son. The boy was pail. Vegeta growled turning around

"What did you say about her brat" his voice was a low growl Kindin was taken aback. he blinked at Vegeta. Raditz looked at his prince with a frown.

"Why do you want to know Vegeta?" he muttered. Kindin shook his head lightly he had guessed why already the looks Vegeta gave her. he liked her.

"She's going to die... In one of my fights with the androids." he said lightly. Vegeta fist's clenched slightly as he looked over at her. 

"It doesn't matter" he growled lightly, and returned to drinking. Kindin sighed he had to wonder about Vegeta he seemed to care for the woman but then again he just blew off the fact she was destined to die. Suddenly a crash was heard outside.

---

Seventeen laughed as women scattered about the three their sister eighteen stood behind them her arms crossed. sixteen was leading the way into the backstage of the bar. A woman growled before them her black eyes glaring deeply at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT OF HERE" she yelled. she threw a chair at sixteen. the young boy blocked it and looked at her with a smirk.

"What do we have here" he said with a laugh. " A little mouse trying to fight" he grabbed her by her shirt seventeen smirked softly he loved it when his little brother killed, but instead of killing the woman he kissed her.

"What the hell!" Seventeen yelled then blasted the wall near them.

"Calm down seventeen I'm keeping this one" sixteen said. Koiko grabbed his arm then pulled him forward he toppled over. sixteen looked like he had been thrown into cold water as Koiko stood before him. 

"KOIKO!" Kacoshi's voice called through the hole in the wall. Koiko turned and cursed her eye then widened when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Vegeta!" Koiko growled as sixteen grabbed her leg and pulled her down as he stood up. seventeen smirked and charged at Kacoshi.

"Now what's this!" he laughed. Kacoshi stumbled backwards as Vegeta stepped forward. he growled at the android and arrogant smirk on his face. seventeen looked at him slightly then laughed. "Do you think you can defeat me" he laughed. Kacoshi got between the two with.

"Don't!" she said harshly Kindin's eyes widened.

"KACOSHI GET OUT OF THE WAY" He yelled. Kacoshi shook her head.

"NO!" she growled. meanwhile Koiko fought with the android know as sixteen. she matched him move for move. Bulma watched her with a frown. who was this woman she held her own like a Sayain. then Bulma saw it the pink tail that normal wrapped around the girls waist like a belt was unwrapped and waving behind her in agitation. Bulma nearly toppled backwards in surprise.

"s-s-she's a Sayain!" Bulma blurted out. Every one stopped what they where doing Vegeta stared at the girl who sighed. suddenly sensing an opening sixteen punched her. she was sent flying backwards Kacoshi stared at her friend. she felt like a rock had been dropped into her stomach. seven teen who stood in front of her stepped back slightly. Kacoshi's eyes started to go gold as she felt her friends pain Koiko wasn't getting up.

"NO!" she growled suddenly a burst of energy warped around her body sending the androids back it washed over the others with no effect. 

"Wha!" Raditz's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS PSY SHEALDING!" he yelled. Bulma looked at him. the three androids where out but they wouldn't be for long. It was Kindin who spoke next

"We have to get out of here and get the rest of the Z warriors together" he said. Bulma nodded and Vegeta scoffed.

"Brat I think you over hyped these guys if they can be knocked out by that woman" he said pointing to Kacoshi her eyes where slowly fading back to blue and then she started to fall Vegeta caught her and put her over his shoulder like a sack. Kindin shook his head. they where still as strong but this woman. she had never shown that power in his timeline.

"No there very powerful...I don't know how she did It." he said. Radtiz looked at him.

"I know why but lets get out of her now...your not bringing her Vegeta" he asked the prince Vegeta gave him a glare in response and he sighed. they all walked from the building Radtiz scooping up Bulma.

---

The lookout was located on top of Korans tower. It was the safest place on earth to hide anything. The small group landed on it Kacoshi was still out cold. Vegeta looked down at her softly. Radtiz looked over at him with a frown.

"She's a half blood isn't she..." he muttered slightly. Vegeta glared at him.

"Does it matter...but yes she is?" he growled lightly. Bulma got out from Radtiz arms and frowned.

"She's a Sayain?" she looked at the sleeping girl. Vegeta shook his head.

"Ginzain...another race" he muttered. Kindin looked agitated

"We don't have time for this those androids are down there killing innocent people". He growled pointing over the edge of the look out. Vegeta glared at him slightly.

"We know brat!" he growled. Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at Vegeta.

"Kindin is not a brat," she said. "Please Kin-kun go get Goku tell him what's happened" she spoke softly to him he nodded. As she said it Kami walked out of the building he was a tall old Namakian his green skin wrinkled. He looked at the group and gave a gentle smile to them.

"What brings you here" he said. Raditz explain the situation and Kami nodded slightly. "Bulma and this young woman can stay here for now...oh where is Mr. Popo" he said looking around. As he did a chubby black being walked out of the main complex on the look out he wore an outfit reminiscent of a jinn. 

"You called Kami?" he asked. Kami looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Please show Vegeta to a room where he can put the young woman he's carrying" he said lightly. Mr. Popo nodded and started to walk Vegeta followed after him still carrying the woman. Bulma watched after him with a slight smile.

"I think he likes her," she whispered to Raditz slightly. He looked at her then at Vegeta.

"NO WAY!" he said. "He's a Sayain she's a half blood Ginzain it's impossible" he spoke matter of factly. Bulma shook her head lightly and kissed him.

"Sometimes your so naive love" she said. Raditz crossed his arm slightly and frowned. "I kind of hope this goes well..." she looked at Raditz when she said it. He frowned lightly.

"I do to but what kind of threat can they be...you saw how she knocked them out." he frowned. "But then again that was her psychic energy...If you can harness it properly. It's much more powerful then ki energy" Bulma crossed her arms slightly.

"So she's a psychic," she asked he nodded slightly.

"Ginzains are inherently psychic..." He seemed to mutter it. Bulma could tell how much that word bothered him, but she was to curious to stop the question that came from her mouth next.

"Who are these Ginzains anyways?" she asked. Raditz frowned slightly.

"I haven't seen any yet but there a race that nearly destroyed our home world" he said lightly "No one really knows why they were there I'm not even sure where they went afterwards...but I know they're still around, but they never came near us again. Most Sayains where either afraid of them or hated them."

"Hmm..why is Vegeta so certain she's one of them?" she asked. the frown that was on Radtiz face deepened.

"Well for one she can use Psy shielding that is a strictly Ginzain ability they used it on us to keep us from interfering. That was the first time I had ever seen it in use though...on our home planet the story of how the Ginzains almost destroyed it was a boogie man sort of story...the kind you tell your kids to make them behave" Bulma was sure he had been told the stories in the same manner. Raditz ploughed on " another reason I think he knows is her eye's...I hadn't noticed it at first but the more I see them she has flecks of gold through them. gold is a rare eye color even in humans. your more likely to see lavender or amber then gold in any race, but all Ginzains have those eyes."

"Well I don't know if I'm convinced any other reason?" she asked Raditz nodded.

"There's one more yes... Have you taken a close look at her skin...Its not like a normal tone" Bulma thought back to the girl she had pretty light skin but nothing out of the ordinary. Raditz looked at her knowing she didn't see it. "Her skin is very lightly tinted blue you have to look hard to see it but most Ginzains have although its a bit more notable...they have blue skin" Bulma shook her head lightly laughing

"I think both of you are jumping to conclusions she looks like a normal human to me" she said. Raditz shrugged he hoped she was right.

---

Vegeta followed Mr. Popo into the main complex of Lookout. He sighed slightly to himself. Kacoshi puzzled him he felt warmth radiate from the woman, and for the first time he felt safe to be himself around someone. he growled lightly getting his thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think of it. That meant he was getting soft.

"Here you go Vegeta" Mr. Popo said motioning to a door. Vegeta walked into the room it was pretty much blank except for a bed in the center it was surrounded by light white sheer fabric Vegeta pulled the hanging aside and put her unceremoniously onto the bed. Mr. Popo blinked at him as he watched this. Vegeta glared down at the young woman who laid there with her short two tone hair falling into her face. he frowned softly then pulled it softly from her face. He then glared and walked from the room. Mr. Popo watched after him then he looked at the woman.

"My how touching..." he said before he to left the room.

---

When Vegeta walked outside he saw a man he whished he could just kill already. The man was tall much taller then Vegeta. He wore a orange Gi and his short hair spiked out on both sides. He smiled brightly when he saw Vegeta.

"HEY how's it going Vegeta!" he said brightly. next to him stood a young boy with black hair. he smiled softly. as he spotted someone just behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see a Namakien man tall and strong. he was green like all his race with antennas and long pointed ears. Kami looked over at him as wall. the boy laughed and ran over to him.

"Piccolo!" he said. the Namakian looked down at him with a smirk.

"Hello Gohan...you seem ok Goku" he said looking at the man. Goku nodded.

"I'm great!" he laughed. Vegeta crossed his arms as he saw Kindin. The boy was conversing with his mother and father in another part of the outdoor area of the look out.

"Hey brat!" he growled Kindin turned around and looked at Vegeta. he then walked over to him.

"What is it Vegeta..." he muttered. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Tell you're _mother _to go watch after Kacoshi..." he growled. Kindin looked at him looking confused. he had never heard Vegeta call any female by there actually name. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you not understand English brat" he said.

"right..." Kindin muttered softly. He walked back to his mother with a soft sigh.

"What was that about Kin-kun?" Bulma asked slightly. Kindin gave his mother a slightly sheepish smile.

"He wants you to watch after Kacoshi..." he said. Bulma laughed to herself.

"He must really like her...that so funny I would of never thought him the type to fall in love." she said patting her son on the back. she then walked towards the door to the inner part of the main complex. 

"OK WHAT ARE WE ALL STANDING AROUND FOR" Raditz yelled. he was ready to fight the last time he had gotten into a good fight had been before Friezza was killed by his brother. Kindin looked at his father with a sweat drop it was no wonder the man was the first one to get killed. Goku frowned as he walked over to his brother.

"...Were still waiting for Krillen Tein and Yamcha" he said. Raditz sighed.

"Oh come on there humans weak!" he growled. Goku shook his head slightly. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"He's right for once...I'm ready for a fight to Kakarott lets just go." the prince of the Sayains said his trademark smirk playing at his lips.

"What do you mean FOR ONCE!" Raditz yelled.

"Oh quite your whining" Vegeta said.

"Man Vegeta your in a good mood" Goku said trying to smirk and failing miserably. Vegeta looked over at him still smirking.

"Ya and what's it to you Kakarott." he said. Goku laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey can we focus..." Kindin said his fist clenched. "I don't know what your guys problem is but i know one thing. those Androids are down there and they are killing humans!" Goku looked at him and frowned deeply.

"They where made by Gero right..." he said. Kindin nodded slowly "I don't think they will do much to the humans there probably after me..." he muttered. Kindin sighed impatiently. he wasn't in the mood to argue with the man.

"Fine what ever..." he growled. Raditz was twitching slightly.

"GAH I'M READY FOR A FIGHT!" he yelled Vegeta stomped up to him and kicked him in the face.

"Shut up!" he growled darkly. Raditz blinked then sighed.

"Yes prince Vegeta..." He sighed. piccolo and Gohan sighed as they watched. suddenly three figures appeared in the distance.


	6. No Rest For The Wicked

Saga one (android)

Chapter two  
Section three

'No Rest for the Wicked'

Kacoshi woke up in a strange room all she saw was white. She sat up and a voice spoke to her.

"Ahh you're finally up!" she barely recognized that voice. it was only until she looked over to her side that she knew who it was.

"Wha...happened" she said softly. Bulma looked at her softly and smiled.

"Oh nothing much some evil androids attacked us is all" Bulma said her voice almost a tease. Kacoshi stared at her slightly.

"How can you be so calm..." she said for the first time her voice sounded harsh. it wasn't like the yell back at the bar that was out of shock and anger. she wasn't yelling now but her voice even at the low tone she used could of quieted anyone. Bulma frowned slightly.

"Hey I'm not calm but this happens a lot when you hang around Vegeta and Raditz...I'm probably more worried about this then you girl..." she said Kacoshi looked taken aback. Bulma didn't know why but she felt like she should explain herself. "Kacoshi...Raditz and Vegeta are Sayains" she waited for the question she knew would come but it didn't instead Kacoshi looked at her with those eyes.

"I know...Vegeta told me" she said lightly. Bulma nodded and then continued.

"Well Sayains are fighters...and unfortunately they are right now the only line of defense for out planet. There are a few humans who could compete but none who could beat them, and neither of them can beat Goku another Sayain on this planet." Kacoshi nodded slightly as she said it. she asked no questions just took it in. Bulma wondered how anyone could just take what she was saying as fact with out question. "Kacoshi...do you believe me?" she asked

"Of course I do you have no reason to lie to me Bulma..." she said crossing her legs in front of her with a kind smile. Bulma couldn't help but smile she seemed to give off a warmth that she had never felt in anyone's presence.

"You really are a kind woman Kacoshi I can see why Vegeta opened up to you" she laughed slightly shaking her head.

---

Sixteen woke up first he growled the bar was deserted. he stood up and looked down at his older brother seventeen whom had been the first to get hit by the attack. he kicked him.

"WAKE UP" he growled. seventeen rolled over and pushed himself up. when he was standing he glared at his little brother.

"You did not just kick me" he yelled.

"Just wake up eighteen pretty boy..." sixteen retorted. seventeen scoffed slightly then walked over to there sister. she was face down. remarkably none of them had any damage. he shook her awake. when she woke up she frowned

"Well that was fun...not come on we have to find that Goku guy" she said. sixteen looked over at another woman who was knocked out near them. It was that pink haired one. her breathing was slow and deep. he gathered her up

"Oh your not brining her I put my foot down there" seventeen complained. sixteen glared at him.

"I will do as I wish!" he growled "Unless you wish to piss me off and we all knows what happens when someone does. I would suggest you shut your mouth before you end up like our dear creator" he said his voice low and dangerous. Seventeen growled clenching his fist.

"YOU TWO STOP IT" Eighteen yelled. both turned to look at there sister. she glared at them. "I don't think its a good idea to bring her sixteen..." she said with a sigh. sixteen frowned then put her down again.

"Fine..." he walked past them.

---

a young Sayain girl woke she was lying on what looked like a large frilly pillow the room around her had pillows like the one she laid on scattered around. her long black hair fell into her eyes. she brushed it away agitatedly.

"Not this dream" she growled. as she did the door on one end of the room slid open. in the door frame was a being. he was a changeling his horned head was purple on top framed by a white ridge that held his horns the white continued almost to his chin where two stripes of red covered evil eyes around his nose and mouth was also white. she scrambled to her feet. "what do you want Friezza..." she growled. the being said nothing to her only grabbed her arm. she struggled to get free.

"Don't struggle girl it will only make it worse." he said. his voice although feminine sent chills down koiko's spine. she struggled even harder against his hold.

"Let me go. I ridded my self of you long ago!" she yelled. he pulled her to him roughly running a a hand over her cheek a smirk on his face.

"My my such a fighting spirit in you. You should be more grateful Sayain. I could of had my men destroy you but instead I took you in." he said lightly. Koiko's Sayain tail lashed out and caught Friezza on the cheek a low growl escaping her lips. "I guess I will just have to punish you for that." Friezza said calmly rubbing his cheek slightly she had only left a red mark. he then pulled her out of the room to his quarters.

---

Koiko woke up about a foot from where she had been when she got knocked out. She cussed loudly. she got up and ran from the building most of the city was in good shape just the bar. a few police cars where outside those who had gotten injured when the android had blasted into it where in front of an ambulance. She knew she had to of been out for some time but then why did it look like no one had searched the building. she stomped over to one of the police officers.

"WHY THE HELL DIDENT YOU SERCH IN THERE YET" she growled. the man blinked.

"We sent men in a few minutes ago they came out carrying one of our officers he was knocked out cold." he said to her she shook her head. "Who are you anyways?" he asked she ignored him and asked her own question.

"Where's Kacoshi! a woman with two tone blue and lavender hair." the police officer shook his head and then his eyes widened when he was graced with Koiko's stream of curses some even in other languages. she then suddenly took off flying leavening those around her dazed as a strong gust hit them. Koiko was already in a bad mood but now knowing Kacoshi wasn't there she knew she could only be with the prince and his friends. Koiko had never liked the prince of there race she had met him once and he was arrogant. she tried to sense her friends power having learned that trick on this planet. she instead was graced by four huge power levels and six smaller ones. She knew one of those had to be vegeta's but the others. she had never felt these powers before had they kept them suppressed. she growled lightly to herself.

"THAT STUPID PRINCE WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS" she growled deeply. putting on a burst of speed towards the power levels.

---  
Raditz paced back and forth on lookout a frown creasing his brow. the others where also sitting there they where all ready for a fight. There was only one problem.

"What do you mean they don't have a power level brat...how did you track them" Vegeta growled at Kindin from where his was sitting at the base of a palm tree. Kindin frowned and glared at him.

"I use the radio there where still a few stations out there...they would cover where the androids where" he said lightly. Vegeta looked away from him with a growl. Goku sighed slightly.

"Well this is eventful." he laughed then sighed.

"What are our choices Kindin" Krillen asked he was a short bald human who wore a Gi similar to Goku. Kindin sighed slightly

"Not much I'm afraid we're going to have to wait for them to...attack again" he said. as he spoke he suddenly felt a huge power level it was heading strait there way. he looked around the others where also sensing it to.

"What the hell is that" Vegeta growled. the power level was just slightly below his own. Krillen seemed to be frozen in place. the other humans Yamcha a tall short black haired man and Tien who was bald and had a third eye tattooed on his forehead both where staring wide eyed into the distance. slowly a blur of energy made its self visible on the horizon. in a few minutes they could make out the form. It was the pink haired girl from the bar. she landed on the edge of the lookout.

"OK PRINCE VEGETA! WHERE DID YOU PUT HER" she yelled as she ran over to Vegeta. the prince was caught of guard enough for her to get a hold of him to shake him. when he regained his composure he got her off of him and growled.

"What are you talking about woman!" he said standing up to his full height. Koiko growled.

"KACOSHI YOU IDIOT" she growled. Vegeta looked at her slightly then slapped her.

"Shut up...she's safe..." he said. Koiko stopped her eyes wide. the rest of the z warriors where staring at her and Vegeta. Koiko's fist clenched and she glared at Vegeta her voice was low and quiet.

"...I'm going to kill you..." she said. her eyes showed hatred that even Vegeta was surprised to see there. she then threw her self at him, but she didn't go anywhere. Goku had the back of her shirt in one of his hand.

"I cant let you do that...we need him" he said. Koiko turned and saw the man who was holding her. he was frowning at her deeply. Vegeta growled

"I didn't need your help Kakarott" Vegeta growled. Koiko had heard that name before she didn't know where but she had heard it. Raditz walked over to them.

"Koiko?..." he said looking at her as if she was something alien. she stopped cold and looked at him she had seen him at the bar, but had been so busy with her fight she hadn't actually stop to look at him. now that she was she recognized him right away. Though the last time she had seen him was when she was a child. he was a year older then her and had been her favorite cousin.

"Ra-Raditz!" she blinked. he smiled sheepishly at her.

"N-never thought I would see you here" he said. Koiko shook off Goku and tackled Raditz.

"YOU JACK ASS JUST RUNNING OFF WHEN THEY ATTACKED MY HOUSE" she growled holding onto him. he laughed slightly well at least she wasn't trying to kill Vegeta.

"Umm...KK-Chan why...may I ask did you dye your black hair and cut it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Koiko backed away from him and looked away from him.

"...I cut my hair but it's not dyed" she muttered. Raditz looked at her slightly confused.

"Then how did it become pink?" he asked.

"...It doesn't matter" she growled. he laughed slightly scratching the back of his head. she had changed so much since he had last seen her.

"Are you guys still here" a voice broke into there conversation. Bulma was walking towards them with Kacoshi. Koiko saw her and smiled brightly

"KACOSHI!" she squealed and tackled her good friend Kacoshi laughed slightly and smiled at Koiko.

"Hey how did you get here" she asked. Koiko let go of her and smirked.

"I flew" she said. Kacoshi blinked and looked around she could see nothing that could be taken as a flying device. Koiko noticed this and then smiled when Kacoshi looked at her. she started to hover then flew up into the air. Kacoshi blinked

"...How did you do that Koiko?" she asked up to the girl. Raditz watched the two and couldn't help to let a small smile creep over his face. Vegeta on the other hand frowned and looked up at Koiko.

"Stop showing off and get down here woman" he growled to Koiko. the pink haired Sayain growled and flipped him off. he then growled and flew up to her. he grabbed her from behind and pulled her down to the ground. Koiko struggled but it made little difference she wisent powered up now. he pushed her roughly to Raditz.

"Hold her there..." he growled. he then looked at Kacoshi. she had a hand up near her neck and was looking at him with a slight frown. "What do you want woman" he growled. Kacoshi sighed 

"Nothing..." she muttered.

"Hey why haven't you guys gone already ehh!" Bulma asked frowning deeply. Kindin sighed slightly.

"That would be my fault..." he said softly.

"It seems..." Vegeta growled "that the brat forgot to tell us that they don't have power levels"

"That's why I was trying to get you guys to go fight ASAP!" Kindin snarled back at the prince. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Well then brat next time you should tell us your reasons...I'm not following a half blood into a fight unless I have a good reason" he sneered. Kacoshi watched the two fight with a sigh.

"...c-cant you find a way...not to hurt them" she said softly. all of the z team turned to look at her.

"We would like to but...we have to kill them they wont stop till the worlds destroyed" Krillen said to her. he had never seen the young woman but she was pretty. 

"Speak for your self baldy I cant wait to get my hands on them" Vegeta smirked slightly and then saw the look on Kacoshi's face a small growl escaped his lips as he saw those blue eyes look so sad. it made him want to take back what he had said but he never would even if he was given the chance. he was a Sayain warrior and no woman was going to guilt him out of his heritage. Raditz started his pacing again having let go of Koiko.

"Ya me to." he smirked. Koiko looked at them then a slow smile crept over her face.

"A fight with those things that attacked the bar?" she asked. Bulma nodded. "COUNT ME IN" she said with a broad smirk.

"Uh...who are you anyways?" Goku asked. Koiko growled slightly.

"Do you have a brain the size of a pea...I'm Koiko I'm a Sayain and as demonstrated earlier I'm Raditz cousin" she said shaking her head. a grin appeared on Goku's face

"THEN YOUR MY COUSIN TO!" he said brightly. Koiko was caught by his statement. Raditz started to laugh.

"Oh hey ya I forgot to mention that. Koiko meet my brother Kakarott...umm he goes by Goku now" he said Goku nodded slightly and smiled.

---

"Sixteen your the only one with decent sensors know where he is" eighteen asked her brother. seventeen was driving he looked over his shoulder lightly.

"Not a clue..." sixteen said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" seventeen growled.

"It's not my fault...I don't know how they are escaping my detection" he said looking out the window. eighteen sighed slightly. It seemed this was going to be a long and boring search. "...I have an idea that Goku where looking for he's a goody goody right so lets just cause chaos...and even if he doesn't show up we can have fun" seventeen smirked slightly.

"I like that idea...Lets go for it" he said.


	7. Do I Hide My Pride

-1Saga one (android saga)

Chapter three

Section one

'Do I Hide My Pride'

Kacoshi sat on a raised ledge around one of the larger palm trees on lookout. Vegeta sat on the other side a frown on his face.

"Woman what do you have against fighting..." he asked her. Kacoshi turned and looked at him her short hair swishing with the movement. a frown slowly crept over her face.

"...It's not important" she said softly. Vegeta looked at her.

"It does matter woman...Do you know I'm a killer..." he said harshly. Kacoshi seemed to recoil into herself when she heard his voice.

"n-no...i didn't..." she said softly. Vegeta growled and stood up walking over to her. the others where out of earshot talking amongst themselves. Kami peering stoically over the edge of lookout. he pulled Kacoshi to him and looked into her eyes.

"Does that scare you woman...Do you hate me now" he growled. she looked away slightly then looked back to him.

"No it doesn't scare me...and I have no reason to hate you...you have done nothing to me" she said lightly Vegeta growled lightly. how could this woman be so understanding. he could see it in her eyes she meant what she said. Yet she seemed to hate fighting. her reaction in the bar showed that clearly. Vegeta let her go.

"I don't understand you woman..." he said his voice low. Kacoshi sighed and looked at him she put a soft hand on his shoulder. Vegeta felt a calmness wash over his and he sighed slightly pulling his shoulder from her grasp. "I don't need your comforting woman...I am a Sayain prince" he growled, and then walked from her. Kacoshi sat back down and watched him. why did he have to have so much pride, but even then she knew it was a reason she liked him. could she say she loved him. She knew there was something there but what she didn't know what. could she love him. her and men never did well Darien was a perfect example. she sighed as she thought of him. what had he been thinking. no, the better question was what had she been thinking. she watched the group of Sayains and humans gather around. they all looked so serious.

"He likes you..." she heard a voice say by her. she turned to see Mr. Popo he had a watering can and was watering the flowers. he smiled kindly at her.

"He doesn't act like it..." she muttered to herself. Mr. Popo sat down next to her.

"Vegeta doesn't show his emotions much...I'm afraid he hide under that arrogance" he said lightly. Kacoshi nodded softly and stood up.

"ya your right he does" she said. she then walked towards the rest of the group. Mr. Popo stood up and watched after her.

"What a sweet woman" he smiled and went back to his watering.

---

Sixteen got out of the car followed by his siblings. he was bored out of his mind, but that would soon change. the android was the only one of the three who remembered what life was like for them before Gero changed them. These memories woke just before he killed the man. he clenched his fist then pulled a piece of his blond hair from his face pulling it behind his ear. he looked like a younger version of his older brother with blond hair. seventeen looked over at him with a smirk.

"Hey come on sixteen." he said starting to float sixteen nodded and then followed his brothers lead eighteen followed them rolling her eyes. she found her brother Tedious. she looked around her they where in a larger city a few where pointing up to them. when seventeen got up to a certain area he laughed and turned around sending small energy balls down at the city. he laughed brightly as they hit. sixteen smirked and also started to blast the city.

"Boys will be boys" eighteen shrugged then joined them in the destruction of the city. the three where doing major damage with each hit.

---

Kami stumbled backwards from where he was standing.

"There power is immense" he said. then looked over at the Z team. the Sayains where all talking in a little groups except for Vegeta who sat off under a tree. Kami cleared his thought. "I have located them they are attacking a large city not far from west city..." everyone seemed to jump up from where they were this is what they had all been waiting for.

"We have no time to waist" Kindin growled as he ran to the edge and took off flying. the others followed him except for Bulma Koiko Vegeta and Kacoshi.

"You stay here woman" Vegeta said to Kacoshi she nodded slightly. he then turned and left Koiko glared after him then smiled.

"Hey Kacoshi I know you hate me fighting but this looks like fun sorry" she laughed. Kacoshi shook her head slightly.

"Koiko you know I can't stop you from fighting go ahead" she said lightly. Koiko nodded and followed after Vegeta. that left only Kacoshi and Bulma. Bulma smiled at her.

"Don't worry...I cant say I'm not" she said lightly. Kacoshi looked at her.

"Is there a chance they will get hurt..." she asked. Bulma frowned.

"More then a chance Kacoshi they might get killed in this fight...Its happened before" she said lightly. Kacoshi nodded softly.

"..I see..."her voice was soft and low. Bulma bit her lip this girl just seemed to radiate her emotions. she felt like someone had ripped out her heart.

"Hey Kacoshi...you like Vegeta don't you?" Kacoshi looked at her.

"Yes...I...do" she muttered.

---

No matter how much he tried Vegeta couldn't shake that look in Kacoshi eyes when he had told her he had killed before. he sneered to himself how could he let one woman cause him problems. He would fight like he always did at full power. He was suddenly passed by the pink haired woman. She annoyed him more then any of the others.

"HEY WOMAN WHAT'S YOUR RUSH" he growled after her. she didn't even stop to look back. Vegeta put on a burst of speed and passed her.

Sixteen smirked slightly as he stopped dropping the body of the man he had killed the blood spilled from a large wound in his chest. Sixteen smirked licking the blood from his hand in a cat like manner. he could sense some strong power levels coming there way.

"There here..." he said in a sing song voice to his brother. suddenly a group lead by a lavender haired boy appeared on the horizon. sixteen smiled. he was out of the three of them the most covered in blood. it had always sickened eighteen at how someone could be related to her and enjoy the sight of blood that much. the group stopped in front of them.

"What do we have here ehh..." sixteen looked over his shoulder at his brother seventeen.

"You've cause enough damage androids!" Goku said. Vegeta scoffed at him then charged. sixteen had to move quickly to avoid the princes blow. Raditz watched him then slowly a smirk fell onto his face. he advanced on seventeen the android smirked.

"Oh how boring...I wont have any fun fighting a weakling like you" he teased Raditz. the man charged a kai palm blast and threw it at seventeen. the android had to block it as it singed his arms.

"Guess you under estimated me ehh!" Raditz smirked seventeen started to smile .

"Oh yes it seems you actually may be worth fighting." he laughed. meanwhile Goku stood and watched his fellow Sayains with a sweat drop.

"He didn't let me finish my speech..." he said with a pout. Kindin looked at his father and Vegeta with wide eyes. had his warning aloud them to increase there power that much. Vegeta had an edge over sixteen who Kindin knew was the weakest of the three. while his father was actually getting hits on seventeen a feat even Kindin had problems with. what really surprised his neither had gone super Sayain yet. as he watched the fight no one took notice of eighteen. no one that is but Krillen whom she was advancing on.

"ehh heh come on I don't fight women!" Krillen said backing away from her with a sweat drop. eighteen smirked lightly.

"What are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"well now that you mention it..." he said

"Heh...don't worry your to cute to kill" she said then turned her attention to Goku. he was there target.

Vegeta was thrown back by a large attack aimed by sixteen. he growled deeply throwing a punch. sixteen tried to doge but it hit him. he was sent back a bit then smirked.

"Your pretty weak..." he said with a laugh.

Koiko was spotted eighteen before she could reach Goku a smirk played at the corner of her mouth.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING" she yelled at eighteen the android turned and frowned.

"You're not even worth my time..." she said lightly. as she continued to words Goku suddenly a wall of energy appeared before her she turned around. Koiko has her hand up and around them in an area that encompassed the other two fights was a cage of energy.

"Not worth you're time if you want to get to him ya got to fight me." she charged into eighteen and pinned against the cage. eighteen was caught off guard by pain that shot through her. " the walls of my cage can keep anyone in...they burn when you touch them" she smirked. Eighteen grabbed her hand that was pinning he left shoulder. She pulled Koiko into the cage as well. the Sayain let out a scream of pain. as eighteen got away from the walls and held her there face down. suddenly she was thrown away from the Sayain as she powered up suddenly.

Vegeta noticed the energy that had formed around them. it was an intriguing move containment of the opponent was a very good idea they couldn't run away from you. he looked to see who had created it and saw the pink haired Sayain woman fighting eighteen. sixteen smirked

"EYES ON YOUR FIGHT!" he yelled as he sent an energy attack at Vegeta. he laughed as it made contact smoke surrounded the Sayain. as it cleared a blond haired Vegeta stood there with out a scratch. he smirked and held up a hand. suddenly a huge attack poured from it and Sixteen put up his arms to block it. when the effects of the attack cleared the android looked pretty badly scratched up. he growled and charged at Vegeta.

Kindin's eyes widened when he saw Vegeta super Sayain. it wasn't that he had never seen it. The Vegeta from his timeline had taught him to go super Sayain, but he seemed so much more powerful now.

Koiko stopped dead in her fight as she gapped at Vegeta. sure she had heard legends of super Sayains, but she had never believed them. she watched at the prince of her race blasted the android. suddenly her view changed eighteen had caught her square in the jaw. her hand slowly went up to it she turned to eighteen and growled. suddenly her power level exploded as she put forward all of her power. eighteen stumbled back slightly she then smirked.

"So your stronger then you let on" she said "Maybe you are worth to take time out to fight"

---

Kacoshi sat with Bulma in a sitting area of the look out. it was a small room with a few white couches. Kacoshi was curled up on one of them her knees tucked into her chest. she hadn't spoke for sometime. Bulma looked at her with a soft frown. she had to wonder what was going through the girls mind.

"...My cat Orion doesn't have food out for him..." Kacoshi muttered. Bulma nearly toppled from the couch she was sitting on.

"WHAT!" she groaned. Kacoshi looked at her with her blue eyes.

"I've had him for only a few years...he's been a good friend...I feel kind of guilty leavening him at my house he doesn't have any food..." she said lightly Bulma sighed and then got up.

"I'll go get him..." she said. at least it would give her something to get her mind off Raditz, and the fight. Kacoshi looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you Bulma..." she said lightly. Bulma shook her head as she walked from the room and pulled out a capsule. she clicked it and threw it a small flying craft appeared and she got into it.

---

Raditz had seventeen in a headlock laughing. his long hair was pure gold.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A SUPER SAYAIN" he laughed. Seventeen growled then sunk his nails into Raditz arm. the Sayain let out a yip and let go of him.

"hey no fair that's cheating..." he growled. Seventeen just glared at him his eyes narrowed. Koiko glanced over and sweat dropped. another one did she miss something.

"WHAT THE FUCK TO MANY SUPER SAYAINS" she yelled suddenly all the fights stopped as they stared at the pink haired Sayain who was fuming slightly.

outside her cage Goku sweat dropped.

"I though you said we lost..." he looked at Kindin as he saw two super Sayains and the androids Sixteen looked the most beat up and seventeen was showing signs of damage only eighteen looked pretty much untouched. she stood in front of Koiko with a smirk. the fighting started again as eighteen charged at Koiko.

"...we did..." he said watching it confused. they didn't even seem to need Goku's help. there was only one explanation "That woman she's keeping eighteen busy...mother told me that they ganged up on my father during the fight..." he said looking at Koiko. Goku laughed slightly

"She reminds me of chi-chi only stronger" he said. Kindin sighed slightly.

Vegeta smirked as he blasted the android sixteen into one of the buildings that was encompassed in the energy cage surrounding them. he then landed next to the beat up android with a smirk. he picked him up and threw him into the bars of the cage. The android let out a scream as the pain of the energy shot through his back. he fell to the ground limp. Vegeta was sure that had gotten him completely but he was going to make sure. that was until he heard a yell.

"Vegeta don't kill him!" it was the brat he frowned. suddenly the bars disappeared. Vegeta blinked as he saw the pink haired woman fall Kindin was rushing in to grab her.

"EIGHTEEN GET SIXTEEN WHERE OUT OF HERE FOR NOW" seventeen growled. Vegeta smirked and charged an energy attack he saw why Kindin had told him not to kill sixteen now he leveled the attack on eighteen.

"Sorry but were taking him Raditz" he growled the other super Sayain nodded and picked up the boy by the shirt.

"Leave him eighteen lets go" seventeen growled. the woman gave one look at her brother then took off with her twin.

"Hope you know what your doing runt..." Vegeta growled to Kindin.

"...I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet to know what I'm doing" he muttered Vegeta shook his head. Goku sweat dropped.

"Man that was pretty impressive...I didn't even get to fight" he muttered.

"Aww bro I'm sure you'll get it next time!" Raditz laughed. Kindin frowned slightly

"Lets go back to the lookout...who knows if we will find them again." he sighed the pink haired Sayain in his arms.

---

"Why did you leave sixteen" eighteen growled to seventeen they where back in Gero's lab. she couldn't believe him. he looked at her with cold eyes

"He was a liability at the time...he still is if i could of i would have put him out of his misery." his cold voice sent a chill down her spine. Was her brother that blood thirsty to kill there youngest brother. he glared at her slightly. "Our mission hasn't changed eighteen...we will hunt them down and kill all of them" eighteen nodded slightly.

"Yes brother..." she sighed slightly. she then sat down next to him.

---

Bulma got to the lookout a half an hour before the z team. Kacoshi sat outside the little white kitten Orion on her shoulder. she smiled softly as she petted him when she noticed them flying towards her. She frowned slightly. Vegeta landed first with Raditz's behind him. And Kindin with Koiko in his arms the rest followed.

"Oh no Koiko! Is she ok!" Kacoshi rushed over to her friend Kindin looked at her and smiled softly.

"She's fine get a little bruised up mostly she just expended to much energy." he said Kacoshi nodded.


	8. Another Wave Of Tension

Saga One (Android)

Chapter Three

Section Two

'Another Wave of Tension'

Vegeta saw Kacoshi as they neared the lookout. Her first words to them where to show her concern for the pink haired woman Koiko. Vegeta rolled his eyes slightly as Kindin explained that she had just used up her energy.

"…I'm glad you're ok Vegeta…" she said softly. The Sayain prince looked at her his eyes showing mild shock. She had said nothing about the others. She had been only talking to him. She gave him such a soft smile now that he would of smiled back had he not hated to show his emotions. The prince waved off her kind gesture.

"Whatever woman" he said lightly.

"HEY WE WON…well kinda two of them got away!" Goku said happily. Vegeta cringed slightly when he spoke.

"Kakkarot you are an idiot…." he growled to the other Sayain.

"Ummm guys what are we going to do with this one…." Radtiz said holding the android sixteen at arms length with a frown.

"That's one of the androids give him to me" Bulma said as she strode towards them with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea he's just knocked out mother…" Kindin said softly. Bulma smiled and looked at him.

"Well for now I can analyze him I wish we had some sort of cage to put him in…" she muttered looking over the android. Kacoshi walked up slowly as Radtiz dropped the android. She slowly reached a hand out and a cage very much like Koiko's appeared around him. Vegeta's eyes widened. The rest of the z team stared at her as well. It was Goku who broke the silence.

"WOW YOU CAN MINUPLATE YOUR KI TO!" he said laughing he then elbowed Vegeta slightly "Wow you picked a winner Vegeta!" he smiled Vegeta glared at him then grabbed Kacoshi's hand he pulled her from the group.

"Where the hell did you learn that woman?…" he growled at her. Kacoshi looked at him her eyes large.

"…I learned it a long time ago…." she whispered. Vegeta frowned

"From that woman" he pointed to where Koiko was Kindin still holding her. Kacoshi shook her head lightly.

"No…. I taught her it…" her voice was soft. It was then that Vegeta noticed it for the first time. She sounded like she was weak, but her eyes told another story they did not move from his. A strength worthy of a Sayain warrior shimmered under their surface. Vegeta smirked softly

"Woman you are full of surprises" he said. She smiled at him brightly. She thought he had been mad at her but now she was sure she had just caught him off guard. She had learned how to manipulate her Ki energy as a child. The couple who had adopted her had put her in a prep school where one of the teachers had started to teach her how to use marital arts. Kindin stared at the two talking and frowned.

"He didn't have to be so rough with her…though I have to admit that was rather strange" he said Goku nodded looking at the cage Kacoshi had created. Radtiz looked at Kacoshi with a frown.

"I don't quite like this…" he muttered with her around things had suddenly been turned up side down. He looked at Koiko whom Kindin had yet to put down "Hey Kindin maybe you should take her to one of the rooms here…" he muttered. The lavender haired teen nodded slightly and walked towards the complex.

---

Gero's lab was lit gloomily by small wall lights. Eighteen stared idly at them her cold eyes slightly softened. She loved her brothers they where her only family and now one of them had been ripped from her.  
"Damn it seventeen we have to get him back!" she said suddenly sitting up from the bench she was laying on. Seventeen was tending the multiple wounds to himself. He frowned at her.

"Shut up eighteen…. I told you he was a liability, and that's final we are not going back there." He growled at her.

"Sounds to me like you're scared. " Eighteen scoffed at her brother. He turned around and glared at her she never seemed to understand. If only he could be given enough time.

"I am no scared eighteen…Right now we have to worry about repairs then we can deal with the issue of sixteen" he growled at her she rolled her eyes like she always did is annoyed the android to no end.

"What ever…" she said softly.

---

"No sign of them ehh Kami" Krillen asked as he walked up to the older Namak. The guardian of earth shook his head slightly.

"Sadly no" he said. Krillen looked at him with a hopefully.

"Well that's good right…it means they haven't attacked any humans" Krillen asked. The Namakian shook his head slowly and walked from the edge. "Man this suck!" he sighed and walked towards the rest of the group. Piccolo was standing with his arms crossed while Kindin and his father where sparring. Krillen sat down next to goku and watched them.

"Man they never stop training do they?" he asked Goku. The man smiled brightly and laughed.

"My brother loves to fight" he said Krillen nodded then looked at the group.

"Uhh hey goku where are Vegeta and Kacoshi…" he asked. Goku shrugged slightly. Koiko growled lightly to herself.

"They disappeared an hour ago…" her voice contained anger that almost threw Krillen off guard.

"D-Disappeared man…. I wonder where they went." He wondered to himself piccolo smirked.

"They went to one of the rooms…" he said his eyes closed slightly. Krillen blushed slightly.

"Man who would have thought Vegeta was such a stud…" he said choosing to shut his mouth after that and watch Radtiz and Kindin.

---

Vegeta looked at Kacoshi he was sitting on the bed while she had chosen for some reason to sit on the floor she looked up at him softly.

"Why did you want to talk here?" she asked as her kitten jumped onto her shoulder he hissed at Vegeta who glared at it.

"The Namak has pretty good hearing…. I didn't want anyone eaves dropping" Vegeta growled lightly Kacoshi nodded.

"I…see I think…so that man the one with the green skin he's an alien to…like you and Radtiz" Vegeta nodded then looked at her sharply.

"Woman…" Kacoshi stood up and put a finger to his lips.

"Please call me Kacoshi…you don't have to call me it in front of them but with just you and me. Please" she said softly and then sat down next to him. He nodded slowly then looked at her.

"Kacoshi…. Why is it you hate fighting…don't try to say you don't… I see it every time someone mentions it" he growled. She sighed and shook her head it was one thing she didn't want to talk about with anyone.

"It's not important…something happened when I was younger and it put me off fighting" she said lightly. Vegeta shook his head and frowned.

"Fine…" he said standing up. 

"So that's it your just going to leave…you seem to like to do that…" she looked up at him those blue eyes Vegeta felt compelled to leave she didn't seem to trust him. Yet she didn't want him to leave. All she did was send him mixed messages. He sat back down beside her and frowned.

"Fine…Kacoshi" he said. Kacoshi could tell he was trying she put a kind hand on his leg.

"Vegeta do you hate me…." She asked. Vegeta was caught off guard by the question. He looked away from her slightly. How was it that this woman for all her soft-spoken words and kind heart could fluster him so much?

"No I don't wo…Kacoshi" he sighed and looked back at her only to find her smiling brightly. She was so beautiful he leaned closer to her and kissed her. When he pulled back she was blushing softly.

"Your not going to runaway like last time are you?" she asked. He slowly shook his head. He didn't know what to say. But luckily he didn't have to because she spoke next her voice so tender he almost felt like holding her close to him. "Good… I don't want you to ever think you have to run away…Vegeta…I know I've only known you for a few days or less but…its felt like a millennium or more. When I first saw you in my dreams all I wanted was to see you the next night. I'm probably being to up front but I had to say this. I'm sorry if I've caused you any problems" she looked at him. Her blue eyes where just like her gold ones in his dreams. Calm compassionate the eyes of a person you felt like you could trust.

"Kacoshi you have yet to cause me any problems…" he growled. Kacoshi could sense he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he still could not open up to her fully. She sighed slightly and then stood up.

"I love you Vegeta…I just hope you feel the same way about me…" she said lightly looking over her shoulder she then walked out of the room. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk to himself over her last words if only she knew, and why couldn't she. It was his pride something he wouldn't wish to get rid of for anything.

"She's got the guts of a Sayain…" he muttered to himself shaking his head. He then stood up and walked after her.

---

"AYHAN HUNNY! Where did you go!" A woman called inside the androids head. He woke quickly to his mother's voice.  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he growled looking around him. The room about him was white almost completely. He walked to the only door and tried to open it it of course was closed.

"Shit I made a stupid mistake…" he growled lightly. He held his hand up to the door a released a large amount of energy at it. Nothing happened the door was singed but that was it. The android was now pissed off.

"THAT STUPID SAYAIN!" Sixteen yelled. He paced the room slowly. He then heard a click of the door and strode over to it. He would kill who ever was coming through the door. As he advanced a young woman walked in and shut the door behind her her short two-toned lavender hair framed her face.

"Oh! You're up…" she said softly. Sixteen didn't care who this woman was he charged for her and found himself against a wall. Then suddenly his world went black again. Kacoshi caught him as he fell to the ground after she hit his off switch. She had gotten a good look at the android before they had put him in this room. She picked him up and frowned softly. "I'm sorry I had to do that but if your going to stay Bulma says you're programming needs to be...'Tweaked'?" she sweat dropped, and walked from the room with him in her arms. When she reached a small room Bulma had set up as a workshop she put him down for the woman.

"Wow Kacoshi I was worried about you getting hurt... I could of sent one of the men you know," she laughed as she looked at the knocked out android.

"I turned him off..." she said softly. Bulma turned to look at her slack jawed.

"H-HOW!" she yelled. Kacoshi put her hands to her ears and frowned.

"His off switch is in between the shoulder blades you have to hit it just right." she said.

"How did you know that!" Bulma said gaping at the woman Kacoshi shrugged slightly.

"I don't know I just took a look at him and knew..." she said. Bulma shook her head slightly then walked over to the android. She then looked at him and frowned.

"Let see how are we going to get to your programming," she said. Kacoshi shrugged and walked from the room. She walked down the hallways of the lookout Vegeta had told her that he was keeping her here until the androids where, 'gotten rid of' she knew he meant they would kill them, but did that mean they where alive or where these creatures completely robotic. She frowned either way they where sentient they could think for themselves they had emotions and feelings. Even if they where complete machines she still did not like the idea of 'getting rid of' them. She sighed and walked into her room Orion greeted her with a soft meow. He jumped into her lap as she sat down it had been hours since the androids had first shown up, and she felt a certain dread filling her. They had no clue where they where, and She was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. Kacoshi decided to take a nap and walked to the room she shared with Vegeta for the time being.

---

The young black haired Koiko cowered under a table in her home. Men where turning over furniture and yelling back and forth between each other. The raid had been swift they the leader was yelling at one of his subordinates. Koiko felt hot tears on he cheeks as peered out from under the table. There she saw something that had haunted her dreams, as did so many things from this time in her life, but this one stuck out the worse. A young boy only a few years older then here was sprawled face down on the ground blood oozing from long gashes on his back and legs. He laid in a puddle of his own blood his eyes blank and cold. She dare not come near him he was already dead no less then a few second, but the smell of death and blood burned her sensitive Sayain nose.

"You stupid IDIOT!" The leader yelled. He was not a Sayain he wore the armor that was demanded by frezza the tight spandex body suit was partial covered by a hard top armor that seem to conform to the body wearing it. In the case of the leader it held his bulky frame like a glove. Koiko whimpered when would this be over. She had a vague feeling this was a dream, but it felt so really she had to question that. The subordinate the leader was talking to finally replied to his leaders harsh words.

"I am sorry sir we did not mean to kill the boy…" he muttered. The leader pulled him up by his shirt and then in a flash Koiko felt something warm splatter onto her, as blood of the subordinate fell around her. She let out a yip and then withdrew under the table, but it was to late the leader had seen her. He smirked and pushed the table over picking her up by the back of her clothing.

"What do we have here a little mouse…I just hope frezza will be happy with you" he fumed. Koiko was to frighten to fight back.

"Please put her down…." A voice echoed clearly around the room soft and gentle. There on the couch a young woman sat her long blue lavender hair tied back in a braid. She smiled her cobalt eyes stared at the man and she stood up. Koiko stared at the woman.

"K-kacoshi…" she muttered this was new. She had never shown up in her dreams before. The woman smirked slightly and turned to her then in one fell movement held up her hand and sent a palm blast at both of them. It didn't hurt the young koiko but it killed the man holding her. It was then she felt the tug of herself waking up and the dream vanished.


	9. One Step Closer

Saga one (android)

Chapter three

Section three

"One Step Closer'"

Kacoshi couldn't get to sleep she sat on the bed she had been given with a sigh. She was worried about everything android aliens and vegeta. She didn't understand him he seemed so ready to run away from her and yet she knew he wanted to stay. She couldn't imagine what had caused him to act like this. Something hidden deep in his past something he would have to divulge to her. She sighed and stood up running a hand through her two tone hair as she did a cat meowed behind her and Orion jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled softly at him.

"This is all so confusing Orion...but I think I'm getting a hang of it all" she said softly patting him on the head. The kitten purred then reached out and swiped her hand softly. She laughed and started to walk out of the room.

---

Koiko growled lightly to herself as she sat up from her dream. That had been a first kacoshi had been in it. What was with that woman she and koiko had been good friends for ages but not that long.

"Your so stupid koiko" she growled lightly to herself as she sat on a white bed. Her pink tail lashed out behind her quickly. "Kacoshi is a pacifist...why would she kill someone...and why am I talking to myself!" she jumped up from the bed and instantly regretted it as her legs collapsed from under her. She was still really low on energy. She sat on the floor growling lightly. She had only one person to blame for this VEGETA! If he hadn't been hanging around kacoshi she wouldn't have gotten into that fight.

"STUPID VEGETA" she yelled. As she did she pushed herself up again this time her legs didn't give way. She walked as lightly as she could on her weak legs to the door.

---

"There! Now sixteen is it? Do you still want to kill goku" bulma said brightly to the blond haired android that sat in front of her. The man frowned.

"Not really why?" he asked getting off of the table she had been working on him.

"Oh good my programming took...your very very complicated cyborg...your mostly human with quite a few mechanical enhancements I have to wonder if the other two are like you" she said brightly sixteen glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would shut up if I where you...I can still kill you with one blast" he growled bulma laughed.

"Point well taken but I don't think you will" she then smirked "I saw how you where looking at that pink haired girl when you where fighting her back at the bar" she laughed and then narrowed her eyes slightly

"You like her" she said in a teasing voice. Sixteen blushed and looked away from her.

"Ya so..." he muttered. Bulma laughed slightly.

"She's here" she said coyly. Sixteen turned and grabbed her shirt pulling her up.

"Where is she" he growled.

"Let me go and maybe I'll tell you" she smirked. Sixteen put her down and glared at her. 

"She's in one of the rooms here on look out" bulma said matter a factly. "Now come on I think the others would like to talk with you your so full of sunshine and puppy dogs" she smirked as sixteen glared at her she shrugged and walked out of the room he followed her slowly. What was up with this woman she acted as if he where no threat to her. Yet he could sense as clear as day that she was much much weaker then him. He frowned as he followed her.

---

"DAMN IT! I'm so fucking bored! They need to show themselves again!" Radtiz growled the rest of the group were sitting around. "IS THERE ALWAYS THIS MUCH DOWN TIME GOKU!" he yelled to his brother. Goku shook his head slowly.

"No...but this is the first time we have over powered the bad guys so quickly..." he said lightly

"'We' my ass...it seemed to me that only the true sayain warriors where really fighting out there... and I don't mean you Kakarrot" vegeta growled darkly to the low level.

"Well so you mean I'm a true sayain warrior I'm flattered not..." A cold feminine voice said as koiko walked towards them lightly. Vegeta rolled his eyes what was this woman's problem with him. He had never seen her before he would have remembered that pink hair. As she walked towards them radtiz ran at her with all his force knocking her back a foot as he hugged her.

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT KOIKO!" he said brightly. She shook her head it was typical of her cousin.

"Ya ya I'm fine..." she muttered as she did she heard another woman's voice.

"Raditz what do you think you are doing hugging another woman!" bulma complained as she walked a blond haired man following after her. Koiko pushed radtiz off of her and stood up.

"What is he doing here!" she growled pointing at the android. The man sighed he knew there was only one why to get her to like him after what he had done.

"What if I said that I could tell you where the other two are..." he muttered

"I would say it's nice to see you're awake and I hope your not to mad at me for knocking you out" kacoshi's clear voice rang out as she strode towards them. Koiko smiled brightly.

"KACOSHI!" she squealed. Kacoshi put her hands to her ears.

"Sensitive ears koiko..." she muttered.

"Shut up you two..." vegeta stood up and walked towards the android." Tell us where they are or I will finish you like I had planed to..." he growled.

"I'll tell you...but not with you threatening me I'm only doing this to clear my name with someone in your ranks..." he said coldly." You'll find them in Gero's lab..."

"I'd say he gave up that information way to easily" Koiko smirked. Bluma glared at her.

"No he's just had a change of heart...why where you hugging radtiz!" she growled. koiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"woman don't worry about me ...I take it you're my cousin's mate..." she said. bluma blinked several times then smiled.

"OH! your Radtiz and goku's cousin" she said brightly. koiko threw her hands up in a defeated manner and shook her head.

"Didn't I already say that" she frowned. kacoshi sighed 

"Koiko...please don't get so defensive..."she said lightly koiko nodded and then sat down. "I think he's telling the truth maybe you guys should check it out...there's no use in not trying there either there or not...and if they are..." she stopped and looked away from them. Fighting she couldn't bring her self to think about it. vegeta stood up.

"The woman's right. It doesn't hurt to try" he growled. Kindin walked up to them and nodded.

"We have to try!..." he said.

"Just watch out last time there were playing with you they only left because my bro...seventeen got damaged...and I got knocked out" sixteen looked away hoping no one caught what he had said.

"Your brother..." Koiko laughed "Oh that's rich! No wonder you're both pretty boys!" sixteen glared at her then sighed.

"Wait they where playing with us felt the other way around to me!" Radtiz's laughed. Sixteen shook his head he knew that would be there reaction. he hadn't been playing, but seventeen had and eighteen hadn't even tried to fight. Kindin sighed he could believe it no wonder they where winning.

"I think we should watch ourselves..." he said softly.

"I think its Bull shit conjured up by this weirdo to make sure we don't attack them" koiko growled. sixteen looked at her and clenched his fist.

"FORGET IT WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU..." he yelled. " I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW! AND THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU! well excuse me kill me for all I care kill them! were just monsters anyways!" as he stood there his head lowered kacoshi came up to him.

"ayhan please...help us" she said softly. then android turned fiercely and hit kacoshi on the cheek.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" he yelled. kacoshi stood there staring at him her eyes where calm. vegeta clenched his own fist and then stormed over to him. the sayain prince grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I should kill you now!" he growled shaking the man who looked away from him.

"Quit it now" koiko growled then put a hand to her mouth. why was she protecting him he tried to kidnap her. she glared at them. vegeta held on tighter to sixteen.

"...let him go...I surprised him I should of known better...I know your name sixteen because you seem to radiate the name...I wasn't sure it was yours but I had to find out" kacoshi said lightly the others stared at the scene unsure of what was going on. vegeta dropped him roughly and growled. he just couldn't hurt the man when that damn woman acted like that. silence enveloped everything as everyone stared at sixteen vegeta koiko and kacoshi.

"HEY ARE YOU PSYCHIC!" goku said after a few second breaking the silence. radtiz faceplanted as kindin shook his head slowly.

"gezz goku! you just know how to break silence don't you" krillen said patting his friend on the back. sixteen sighed

"I'll help...but please don't kill eighteen and seventeen unless you have to" he said lightly. vegeta growled not liking that one bit.

"We'll try" koiko said smirking. as she hit him on the back laughing. "Well I guess we should go hey kid with the purple hair!" kindin blinked and looked at her.

"You know where this lab thingy is!" she asked brightly. "Oh and radtiz when this fights over you have to show me how you guys are going super sayain! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS LEARN TO DO THAT!" she smirked. kindin sighed why was this girl so light hearted all the time. she acted like goku. he looked at the man who had a goofy smile on his face. but there was something else about her that goku didn't have she had pride.

"WELL! don't just sit there and space you know where the lab is or not!" koiko growled at him. he blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Yes...I ran into it when I was chasing them one day" he said slowly "I think that's the lab...It was in the middle of nowhere. in the mountains near west city." he said slowly.

"Then lets go brat..." vegeta growled he wanted this fight.

"I'm coming to!" krillen said.

"Oh come on you humans are so weak!" radtiz complained.

"Don't complain at us...this is our home" Yamacha muttered talking for the first time. tien nodded in agreements.

"Man I don't mind the namakian but..." radiate eyed the humans then sighed. bluma laughed and patted him on the back.

"Have you forgotten your involved with a human" she joked. kacoshi watched them all and felt like an outsider pretending to be part of everything koiko had melded into the group with out a problem but she still felt different from them. was it because she gave up fighting a long time ago. she had to wonder.

"Aww man of course not love" radtiz smirked kissing bulma. kacoshi turned from them and walked into the complex vegeta watched her.

"Enough talk lets go..." piccolo said they all nodded.

---

"Look at this guy he's ugly" eighteen said as she looked at Gero's other experiments the one she was looking at had a number above it that said nineteen the being inside was a tall muscled man. his eyes where closed and a red Mohawk graced his head. she frowned slightly seventeen was sitting on the couch in the lab his feet up he shook his head at his sister.

"Ya well he's better then the one in the back...kind of looks like that green thing that fights with that goku guy" he muttered.

"What was gero thinking" eighteen muttered.

"I don't know but I know what I'm thinking I want to get our job done...I had fun back there" he said smirking.

"Ya one problem...how do we find them..." eighteen said shaking her head and turning to her twin. the teenager smirked his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That simple they'll come to us...them capturing sixteen came to our advantage" he said.

"You have no trust in him do you seventeen" eighteen frowned. 

"Nope...don't have any in you either sister" seventeen looked over at her with a malicious smirk. she shook her head slightly and walked over to him.

"Move your feet I want to sit down!" she growled at him. he just looked at her still smirking.

"Who says I'm sharing" he said then laughed moving his feet for her. she sat down and leaned back her head draping over the back.

---

Kacoshi sat in the room she had been given as she sat there she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in..." she muttered the door slowly opened and Kami smiled at her from the door way. she stood up and bowed slightly.

"Kami what brings you to my room?" she asked looking at him. he smiled and walked in sitting down on a chair near the door.

"You seem to have a hard time with all of this" he said softly. kacoshi sighed slightly.

"Yes...its just...I don't know I feel like I don't belong with any of them" she said sitting back down. "I'm an outcast in the group. I wont help them fight and bulma does everything else the only thing I can do is stand there and watch" Kami nodded slightly.

"Kacoshi you have your own reason for being here...and I think it has to do with vegeta" he said slowly. kacoshi nodded. "why don't you come out and stop hiding in this room I have provided you" kacoshi smiled and laughed softly as Kami stood up

"Alright" she said standing up. Kami walked from the room and kacoshi followed him.

( I'm finished with the third chapter of DBAR. Thanks to all who have read so far I have fun writing this. it would be nice to get some comments on it though. I hope you keep reading I have plenty more where this came from, and it will get darker soon. All hell will break loose when the androids face off with the Z team ,I hate that term)


	10. Chaos Rules

Saga one (Android)  
Chapter four  
Section one  
'Chaos Rules' 

Vegeta was the first to land in front of the lab kindin behind him. Raditz and Goku where just behind him followed by the humans. Vegeta glared back at them, as he looked at the mountain. 

"So where is it brat I don't see a lab here" he growled. Kindin walked up to the mountainside and started to feel around he finally found what her was looking for. A panel popped open kindin smirked for once vegeta couldn't complain about kindin not knowing what he was doing. He looked at the number pad inside he wished him mother was here she was better at the electronic stuff then he was. The half blood pulled out a screwdriver out of his pocket.

"WOW this kids prepared!" Goku said laughing. Vegeta rolled his eyes slightly. Goku was such and idiot. He watched kindin as he thought. It only took a few seconds of Kindin's tinkering with the wires before they heard a hiss and a door concealed in the mountain slowly opened.

"Hey kindin that was pretty cool you learn that from your mother," Krillen asked. The boy shook his head lightly.

"Actually no…Vegeta taught me that," he said looking down slightly. Vegeta suddenly found himself in the middle of attention as every looked at him. He sighed yes he had learned to hack into electronics but why would he teach this kid that. He frowned and glared at them.

"Man I didn't know vegeta was that smart" goku said. Koiko snickered slightly. She didn't doubt that vegeta could do that. it was a skill that was good to pick up when one worked for Frezza.

"He was the equivalent to thief when he was working for Frezza. I wouldn't put it past raditz in knowing how to as well…human technology is so inferior to what we worked with on a day to day basis" Koiko said looking at the group. Vegeta glared at her.

" I was not a thief woman… I was a solder, and what do you mean by 'we'. You don't look the type to have worked under Frezza." He growled. Koiko glared back at him matching his intensity.

"I was part of Frezza's army but I chose to leave better that then have him anywhere near me. Plus if I had stuck around he would of killed me he doesn't like pink" she tugged at her hair slightly pointing out the obvious matter of her having pink hair. Raditzs wondered why he had never seen her on any of the ships, Or under any of the registrations for the army.

"I think we should get inside and stop wasting time…." Tien said looking at the door. Koiko growled lightly to herself then entered into the door the others followed her.

---  
The screen in Gero's lab blinked into life as figures entered the door. Seventeen looked at it and smirked.

"It's time for the rematch sister… I told you he would spill as to where we were, and look they brought goku with them." He said standing up and walking to the lift. Eighteen nodded and followed him. She wasn't too happy to get into a fight with so many people then someone on the screen caught her attention. It was the bald man she had met at the first fight he was looking around nervously. She smiled to herself he was somewhat cute. She then walked into the lift with her brother.

---  
Piccolos acute ears picked up noise from within the depth of the complex they where standing in the front door behind them. He knew this was to small of an area to fight in.

"There coming we should meet them outside…" the namakian muttered to the rest. Koiko looked back at him and smirked

"So your not just a pretty face" she teased "ya I think it's a good idea let me guess those big namakian ears of yours picked up something." She said. Piccolo looked at her frowning. She shrugged as she smirked.

"This seems so stupid we came in and as soon as we did your telling me we have to leave this is bogus…" yamcha complained. Goku nodded his agreement.

"Look you idiots this is no place to fight unless you have a death wish. Small quarters with a roof what happens if that thing fell during the fight." Koiko growled.

"With Kakkarot's thick skull not much unfortunately," Vegeta said smirking.

"My Skulls not that thick" Goku complained as he did a slow tapping of feet on the floors caught piccolos ears. 

"There's no time to argue Goku…" he said gruffly. He walked to the open door and out of the lab Koiko followed after him. Vegeta followed by the rest walked after them reluctantly. 

---  
Eighteen heard voices at the end of the long hall into the main part of the lab. She couldn't make out the words, but she knew who they where. Seventeen looked at her with a smirk.  
"This is going to be fun last time I was only playing with that long haired one" he smirked. Eighteen rolled her eyes. He was telling the truth but she really didn't care.

"You brag too much brother…" she said lightly. He looked at her and frowned.

"No I just know I'm the strongest on this pathetic planet," he said with a smirk.

"Spare me!" she growled exasperated.

When they got to the entrance of the lab it was empty.

"Psh see there running away from me already" seventeen smirked at his sister she shook her head.

"I think there outside genius…" 

---  
Kacoshi sat next to Kami he smiled kindly at her. 

"You are an interesting young woman…" he said. Kacoshi smiled softly.

"I'm not that interesting actually I'm pretty normal…but you…I mean you are, Kami …god…I'm just a person," she looked up at him her bangs hanging in her eyes she then heard a voice behind her.

"I'd rather be normal … then anything else in the world" the voice was sullen and sounded drained she turned her head slightly and saw sixteen. The android sat down next to them. "I hope you don't mine me joining you two…its better then being left alone with the thought that I just betrayed my siblings." He looked at Kacoshi. Kami nodded then stood up.

"Then I will leave you to and check on the fight," he said.

"I don't think he wants to be around me I can't blame him how about you" Kacoshi smiled softly at sixteen as he spoke.

"You have done nothing to me so I don't mind if you're around" she said.

"You have the tolerance of a saint…I don't think I got your name…" sixteen ran a hand through his blond hair. She smiled at him again.

"Kacoshi, and I am not as tolerant as I make myself to seem…but I do have nothing against you" she said her voice calm. Sixteen shook his head slightly.

"Believe what you wish..." he muttered then stood up. "All i know is anyone in your situation would of hated me immediately on site...but you...don't seem to hate me then again for all i know you are just being polite and really want to rip me apart" he looked down at her.

"No i do not wish to hurt anyone...you have made mistakes but...where they truly your fault...Your an android and you couldn't help that your programming made you that way but now bulma has gotten rid of that and this is the true you...This person before me is honorable..." she said.

"Honorable! more like horribul! I gave up my own siblings for what...my own ill-gotten Gaines i wont lie to you The first time i saw that pink haired woman i was enamored...I told them where my siblings where to get on her good side is that honorable" he growled his fist clenched. 

"...In its own way it is the honorable thing to do...i believe in vegeta and koiko to not hurt them..." her voice was calm and those eyes they seemed to sooth him. he shook it.

"Can you say the rest about the others..." he turned and walked from her. kacoshi sighed softly

"...I wonder...how is it i always end up upsetting people" she sighed

"Perhaps...kacoshi you are to empathic for your own good" a voice said beside her Mr Popo was watering again he smiled at her and she sighed.

"...Ya i think your right..." she muttered.

---

The androids walked slowly towards the door. outside the three of the four saiyan with the humans and piccolo around them where huddled 

"OK lets do this again and goku don't wait for the others...Right ROCK PAPER SICCORS!" Raditz said piccolo sighed as he watched goku radtiz and koiko throw there fist into the circle.

"We don't have time for this lets just fight..." vegeta growled . As he did the door slowly opened. the group all looked at the doors. slowly a smirk appeared on vegeta's face.

"Well well what do we have here..." seventeen said slowly smiling eighteen stood behind him she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Lets just get this over with seventeen" she said glaring at him.

"Fine..." he muttered goku was the first one to get into a fighting stance. koikos eyes narrowed as she to moved into position. eighteen looked at her calmly. vegeta smirked slightly.

"Kakarrot give me the pretty boy" he said a sneer on his face goku looked over his shoulder.

"I don't think your strong enough vegeta..." he said seriously vegeta growled.

"You are an idiot kakarrot" he growled as energy burst forth from him his hair went blond and his eyes blue the energy chipped away at the ground. goku gulped slightly and then nodded.

"OK...you can have him"he said slowly.

"Heh you think either of you can hurt me ill take you all on at once." seventeen growled. eighteen smirked slightly.

"Leave the bald one to me brother" she smirked. krillin gulped slightly as she looked straight at him.

"Oh hell no I WANT REVENGE!" koiko growled charging for her. she took off into the air koiko following behind her. seventeen smirked.

"Guess its time to fight" he said with a smirk. radtiz stepped forward as well.

"I want a crack at him to you know!" he growled.

"You had your turn with him!" vegeta snarled back. goku glared at both of them seventeen shook his head.

"You three are eager to die...aren't you" he said smirking.

"Be careful!" kindin said. vegeta glared down at him.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" he yelled. seventeen smirked and charged the saiyan prince. vegeta felt the android plow into him. he threw out his fist catching the android right in the jaw. seventeen pulled away from him as he caught himself a smirk on his face."That was a dirty move android" he said. goku watched them and sighed. radtiz smirked he knew vegeta would hurt anyone who tried to help him. meanwhile koiko was knocked back by a punch from eighteen.

"Why don't you just give up..." the android asked. koiko stood up and growled.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" she charged for eighteen. she sidestepped her and frowned. as they fought krillin watched them why was the female android so interested in him. as he thought koiko was sent flying at him. he caught the pink haired saiyan.

"Hey you need to be more careful..." he said. eighteen shot towards them sending a punch at krillin the human jumped back dropping koiko. she growled lightly.

"THAT WAS MY FIGHT!" koiko yelled at krillin.

"Man you can take it back" he said dogging the woman's punches eighteen smirked as she fought with him.

"Can you fight or are you just going to doge me" she said. krillin gulped and then sent a punch at her. he hit her. she took a step back then looked at him with a smirk. "Not to bad" she said. Suddenly the growl of vegeta powering up completly was heard. the three turned to look at the prince of saiyans as the ground tore at his feet.

"THE FIGHT STARTS NOW ANDROID!" he yelled.


	11. Vengeance that’s All There is For Me

Saga one (Android saga)  
Chapter Four  
Section two  
'Vengeance that's All There is For Me'

"The fight starts now android!" Vegeta's growl echoed over the battle Field. Koiko and Krillen stopped to watch the prince. His golden aura pouring forth from his body. His hair golden flames. even eighteen stopped to stare. His power sent shivers down Goku's spine could he have finally surpassed him. Seventeen stared at him he hadn't show this power when he had fought with sixteen.

"You think that this is enough" Seventeen swaggered arrogantly, but now it was a facade and vegeta saw through it.

"Yes you see it now kakkarot I have surpassed you!" he growled down at the man "Brat you where wrong! I will finish this fight unaided by him" his gloved hand swept to goku. the saiyan stared at Vegeta how had he gotten such a boost. the prince turned to seventeen.

"Have you ever faced death android! well you are about to see it now!" he growled his blue eyes full of anger. "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS" he yelled then charged at seventeen. the android blocked his first punch then it went downhill for the black haired teen. pummeled by vegeta's attacks he could feel his anger growing. he was not going to be beat by this man. vegeta kicked out hard for his head and he caught it eighteen stared at her brother her own fight forgotten. Koiko stared at her prince and she felt a reverence she never thought that she would feel. it was as if his power made her see him if even for a second as what he truly was. seventeen was barely hanging in as vegeta brought the caught leg down onto seventeens shoulders the teen let out a growl of pain. kindin watched him his eyes wide. this wasn't the same vegeta he had remembered a beaten soul this vegeta was renewed and strong. radtiz to felt his prince's power and laughed a nervous scared laugh like that of a child.

"...his power..." eighteen muttered as she watched then shook her head. no she wouldn't let herself be awed by this she had a fight of her own and a plan. "Baldy watch out unless you want me to kill you" she growled as she sent a ball of energy at krillen. the humans eyes widened and he just barely managed to doge it . koiko growled and charged the woman.

"HEY YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME" she yelled. she kicked out with both of her feet. it hit eighteen in the face the android. looked at her calmly through blue eyes.

"It that all you have" she said slowly.  
---  
Kacoshi looked over the edge of the look out kami was watching her from where he sat. she was truly a fascinating woman. he watched as she pulled from the edge of the lookout her eyes looked saddened.

"What is the matter young one" kami asked. she looked at him and gave a false smile.

"There fighting..."she said her voice cracked with emotion.

"I take it you do not like fighting" he said scooting over to make room for her to sit. she nodded softly then sat down.

"I use to fight but something deterred me from it" She ran a hand through her short hair. he looked at her with a gentle smile. then stood up he walked to look outs edge and peered down. with his psychic sight he watched the fight as it progressed.  
---  
Vegeta sent seventeen to the ground then android pushed himself up wiping away the blood that trickled from his mouth he could taste the metallic bitterness of the iron in his blood. he growled lightly then he pushed himself up and a burst of energy engulfed him vegeta glared down at him coolly. eighteen looked over at the fight her hands blocking each punch the human and pink haired saiyan sent at her. she frowned slightly then stopped blocking them. Koiko and krillen both hit her at the same time. she looked at them.

"I don't want to fight" she said calmly. the both stared at her. "I just want to look after my little brother" her voice was calm she looked over her shoulder at her twin they had never gotten along. koiko gapped at her.

"W-what!" she growled eighteen glared at her.

"You heard me..." she said calmly. krillen blinked slightly no knowing what to believe.

"i want to work with you guys...i want to see my little brother... my twin is arrogant he does not need me he told me himself, but maybe you need me" she looked at them then her eyes settled on krillen. he was part of her reasoning she was going to wait this fight out before she did this but with the way that vegeta fellow was pounding her brother she knew she would never get a chance. seventeen looked over at her he saw her standing there what was she doing. eighteen said he next words loudly she knew it would flare up her brother to no end.

"Ii don't need my brother any more I want to join you!" she half meant it, but her other half her half loyal to her brother knew it would be enough to break him. he would snap if they said yes.

"Why should we trust you.." krillen muttered

"Sister what are you doing" seventeen growled eighteen sighed then set her face to a hard glare flying up to him.

"You heard me..."she hissed into his ear "I hate you I don't need you...brother you meant nothing to me" she said then she saw it in his eyes and she knew it had worked.

"You FUCKING WENCH AFTER EVERY THING!" he yelled then struck her. the woman fell to the ground knocked out cold by her own brother her limp body hit the ground hard, but she knew it had worked. She was free of his and he would win his fight. seventeens eyes seemed to glow with fire as he turned to vegeta holding his hands out in front of him he growled. "THIS IS YOU FALT" he sent a heavy blast at vegeta. it hit dead on the prince fell from the sky hitting hard into the ground

"VEGETA!" goku yelled as he started to rush towards the battle but then the prince sat up and smirked blood falling down the right side of his face.

"It seems...that your sister was smarter then she looked" he sneered flying back up. he hadn't felt that kind of strength in a blow in a long time. he glared at seventeen maybe the android had been right. he had only been toying with them before. seventeen charged him he sent out a blast it hit but the android wasn't detoured from his head on charge. Vegeta's eyes widened and he started to barrage the android with Ki blast each one his left smoke but did absolutely nothing to him. he growled and punched vegeta sending him careening into the ground . the prince pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth blood fell more heavily from the right side of his face. he growled deeply his golden aura flaring in his anger. the android glared down at him with a cold look.

vegeta was about to raise again when the android sent yet another huge blast at him. he was pushed to the ground he felt like his body was burning. he let out a yell of pain he couldn't let this happen he couldn't be beaten again. not again his yell turned to anger as his aura pushed the energy away from him it sent it back at seventeen. the android was hit with his own energy when it cleared. his eyes where wide like that of a mad man he then started to laugh. vegeta flew up and punched him. he only smirked at the saiyan prince he then grabbed vegeta's arm and twisted it back.

"You will pay! for everything! this is your death vegeta" he said manically vegeta let out a yell of pain mixed with anger.

"Vegeta!" goku yelled and started towards him.

"Get away kakkarot!" vegeta snapped at the low level. "I will not be helped by anyone" he growled through the pain. his hand was facing the android maybe just maybe he could blast him he poured energy into that hand the blast went off and blew the android away. He would win this it was his fight. He put his hands before him and yelled as he turned to the android."BIG BANG BLAST!" the energy formed in his hands a huge ball of it crystal blue streaks of lightning warping around it then the energy blasted forward. vegeta had used more energy then he would of liked to it hit the android head on. every one watched as the energy slowly dissipated its power when it hit seventeen.

slowly it reviled an image the man seventeen hovering there cuts all over his body badly injured his eyes still maniacal. his clothing falling off in tatters. he then smirked. vegeta knew this would happen he had saved some of his energy just in case. seventeen put his hands forth in front of him vegeta harnessed his own energy for his last attack both poured energy forth the two powerful blast converged together and filled the area. slowly a figure fell from the sky and landed next to his fallen sister. his eyes where shut in the peaceful sleep of the dead. vegeta appeared from the smoke panting his hair black he had cuts over his entire body and bruises where forming on his shoulders and face.

"h-he did it..." goku said in shock his eyes wide. vegeta smirked at him.

"Of course i did i am a prince" he growled to him.

"THAT WAS AWSOME VEGETA!!!!" raditz said jumping over to his prince he hit him on the back. Vegeta winced and then glared at him.

"Touch me again and you are dead" he said.

"Heh i guess your not as useless as i thought" koiko smirked. "Hey what are we going to do with her" she pointed to the knocked out eighteen.

"I...think we should take her with us..." krillen said.

"Hey shorty did you know your blushing" koiko pointed out. then smirked.

"We shouldn't trust he..." kindin said slowly.

"damn once again we didn't get any fight time" yamcha smirked looking at Tien the other human laughed.

"I'm just glad its over" he said. Yamcha nodded and then looked at vegeta.

"your a mess..." he muttered.

"No duh..." the saiyan growled, but he didn't have time to dress his wounds here he had to get back up to the look out. he took off flying towards kacoshi. 

"Man...he's always in a hurry" krillen complained. 

"I know where he went" koiko said hurridly then took of after him. the other watched her then took off except krillen. he walked over to the corps of seventeen and glared down at it. he then walked up to eighteen gathering her over his shoulder. 

"I should take you to master Roshi's" he muttered slightly. then took off as well though he went in the opposite direction.  
---  
Vegeta landed on look out and stumbled forward. he had lost more energy then he though her could feel his consciousness slipping from him. the others arrived to see kacoshi bandaging the unconscious vegeta. she was frowning heavily.

"WE DID IT!" goku said with a laugh. Raditz glared at him.

"Correction vegeta did it brother" he said slightly miffed. koiko glared at vegeta unconscious from.

"Where did he get all that power" she growled lightly.

"I think he was fighting for more then himself this time" a calm voice said as kami came striding towards them. he was smiling softly. 

"No way vegeta fight for someone else i don't think so" yamcha laughed that though away. kacoshi looked over at them.

"Did anyone else get hurt..." she asked they all shook there head. kacoshi looked them over then put away the bandaging she had been using into a box witch turned out to be a capsule as she pressed a button and it shrank back she put it in her pocket and stood up. amazingly the little woman picked vegeta up. she then walked towards the main complex.

"...She ceases to amaze me.." radtiz muttered.  
---  
Goku and the rest gathered around kindin he was going to leave today to his own time. the teen looked over the group only two where missing he hadn't expected them. vegeta had probably not wanted to come to wish him off, and kacoshi said she didn't know him well enough. he sighed slightly and smiled at them.

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you all it really was...Particularly you father" he smiled at radtiz the man smirked.

"Say hi to your mother for me!" his bright voice rung slightly around them. kindin nodded then got into his time machine. he worked the buttons quickly then it shot into the air disappearing a second later.

(This is the End of the android saga thanks for every one who had read up to this time. I can't wait for the next saga!)


	12. A Snapshot in The Family Album

Saga two (nijuu saga)

Chapter four

Section Three

'A Snap Shot In The Family Album'

It had been a month after the fight with the androids. Kacoshi sat in her bed and looked over her shoulder to see her love laying there his flame like black hair ruffled by sleep. She smiled softly at him. He had finally opened up to her last night. She could still fell his caresses on her still bare skin. She pulled back a long strand of hair from her bangs and leaned over him.

"Vegeta..." she said tenderly. His eyes slowly opened to look at her then a soft smirk crossed his face. He kissed her roughly pulling her to him. She smiled as she rested atop of him. "Morning" she smiled brightly.

"Good morning Kacoshi..." he said slowly. She then pushed her self from him.

"I'll go make breakfast" her voice was soft and loving. She still did no know what she had done to have some one like him as her lover but she was glad. As she stood up and walked over to the dresser, her lithe body unclothed. Vegeta watched her. He looked over her voluptuous figure it wasn't until his eye traveled down to the small of her back that he saw it. A small scar at the base of her tailbone. He frowned lightly. Could it be? He to had the same type of scar where his tail had been cut off?

"Kacoshi come here," he growled lightly. She turned to look at him from over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked. She then walked towards him.

"That scar where did you get it" he brushed his finger over it when she got close enough. She blinked several times then looked at him.

"That I've had it for as long as I can remember" she frowned. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"No woman there isn't..." his voice was a low growl. Kacoshi blinked.

---

Kacoshi sat in the living room of her and Vegeta's new home. She watched two one year olds it had been almost two years. She couldn't believe it a clam smiled was on her face. She had two beautiful boys. She laughed to herself as one of the children stood up his black hair fell into cobalt blue eyes. He pulled a toy from his twin brother who pouted.

"Give back!" the other twin demanded as he grabbed the toy back causing the first to fall he started to cry and ran to her.

"Its ok Trunks" Kacoshi said calmly and picked up another toy from the floor and gave it to him. "How about you play with this one" she asked he sniffed slightly then grabbed it and smiled. He went back and sat down. She watched them wondering when Vegeta would stop training. She had been slightly annoyed by it when they had first started living together but now she just quietly waited. He always made time for her and their sons. Her other son looked at her and stood up offering her his toy. He had two-toned black and blue hair the tips where dark aqua blue. She shook her head softly.

"You keep it Kinsei" she smiled. Kinsei sat down on the ground and pushed the truck he had offered his mother. She smiled as she watched him.

"The brats look like you" a deep voice said behind her she turned to smile softly at Vegeta he was only in a plush towel his black eyes looking down at her.

"Finished training?" she asked he nodded and then kisses her on the forehead. He had become so much more tender with her lately. She didn't know why but didn't care she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked at there two sons. She had made him proud with them. Kinsei looked up at him and smiled while the other trunks merely continued what he was doing. His tiny hands manipulating a tinker toy.

"Why don't we take them to the park Vegeta?" Kacoshi asked looking up at him. Vegeta frowned.

"What ever woman," he muttered. She smiled brightly

"Maybe we will see Bulma with her son and I know on a day like today Koiko will have her daughter with her there," she said brightly. Unlike the briefs and the sons, Kacoshi made sure she kept in contact with all of the people who she had met that fateful day almost two years ago.

---

Koiko sat with her one-year-old daughter on her lap talking to Bulma. She wondered if she would see Kacoshi any time soon. She hoped so the woman was always a positive presence even if her husband left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I still can believe it Koiko. You and sixteen where always arguing next thing I know your pregnant with her. Not that she isn't the most adorable thing in the world," Bulma laughed. The little girl giggled faintly her pink hair had blond highlights running through it.

"Kin!" she said squirming from her mothers hold. Clutching at the air in the direction of the boisterous, one and a half year old child Kindin. Koiko shrugged and let the girl down she walked towards him. She didn't wear a dress like most little girls her age instead; her mother had her in a white top with pink shorts. Koiko herself was in her usually odd attire of the Sayain spandex and white t-shirt.

"I never thought you would stay with that cousin of mine." Koiko smirked at Bulma.

"Koiko…Bulma we're back with snacks" a voice said as sixteen came striding into view he was in a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Behind him, Raditz was carrying a bag he was in his leather flight jacket. He smiled vibrantly. They got to the woman hastily Raditz handed the bag to Bulma.

"Oh great did you get soda?" she asked searching through the bag. Raditz smirked and pulled one from the bag dangling it in front of her face.

"Looking for this" he said. She grabbed it from him happily.

"You know just what I like love!" she opened it. Koiko smirked and stood up wrapping her arms around her husband. Sixteen smiled softly and looked over his shoulder at her. He then frowned slightly.

"Where is Posha?" he asked. Koiko nodded in the girl's direction. She was casing Kindin happily. He smiled as he watched her she had long hair for her age not uncommon though for a half Sayain it fell to her mid-back. The boy Kindin to had long hair it was at his shoulders but every one there knew it would grow out longer. Kindin laughed as he chased her around a poll his mobility more developed. He was the oldest of the children.

"She's cute isn't she Ayhan?" Koiko asked him. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"Oh so you finally took back your name from Dr. Gero?" Bulma raised and eyebrow.

"Ya…It's funny to be called that again." He laughed running a hand through his blond hair. " I never thought after all that happened I would use it again. But Koiko pointed out sixteen was a rather odd name to go by" he smiled lightly.

"How is your sister doing?" Bulma was curious about the other android. Krillen had taken her to Roshi's island after the fight and it had been a whole month before anyone realized she was there. The blond haired android it seems had fallen in loved with Krillen of all people. Ayhan smiled.

"Oh, she's fine...She finally forgave me for betraying her... and I got to talk to her for a while. She really loves Krillen I think he's the first one I have ever seen make her blush." He laughed heartily. as he did a woman strode towards them with her twins in her arms each where cling to her shoulders. she smiled as she saw them.

"I was hoping to see you guys here" Kacoshi said brightly as Vegeta walked after her. he was frowning slightly and was as usually in his sayain armor. Kacoshi sat down her two sons climbing down her.

"Mom!" Kinsei pointed over to where Kindin and Posha where playing in the sand. Kacoshi smiled softly.

"Go ahead" she said.

"Hey Kacoshi how are you fairing" Bulma asked as Vegeta sat down behind his wife on the other side of the table.

"I'm fine... there a bit of a handful" she smiled sheepishly as she looked over at her sons. all four children where playing in the sand there faces sandy. Posha seemed to be leading the group her long pink hair fell into the sand as she sat there.

"I can bet twins...Do they run in your family Kacoshi" Koiko asked. Kacoshi shrugged.

"I don't know I was adopted..." the woman frowned slightly.

"Oh..."Koiko muttered.

"That reminds me!" Bluma said changing the subject. "There holding a tournament this in a few weeks I thought you might want to know Koiko...Seeing as you and your husband do martial arts"

"Hey that sounds like fun" Ayhan smirked. Koiko nodded

"I'm entering and so is my brother" Radtiz said smirking

"I'm in!" Koiko laughed. "both of us are in" she looked at Ayhan with a coy smile.

"...you can count me in to if Kakkarot's coming" Vegeta's voice was eager. Kacoshi looked over her shoulder at him. and frowned.

"I have an idea! why don't you enter Kacoshi!" Koiko laughed poking her friend. Kacoshi shook her head lightly.

"...I don't know..." Kacoshi frowned at her. "I don't like fighting" Vegeta looked at her it was the one thing that bugged him about her. He wondered how a half saiyan could hate fighting as much as she seemed to, and yet he had to wonder if she actually hated it as much as she said. He watched her carefully. She was looking down at her hands slightly and clasping them together.

"On come on KC I know you can fight." She smiled brightly.

"Koiko...I don't want to..." She frowned.

"Kacoshi its not like normal fighting no one will get hurt" Bulma said she her self was curious how well Kacoshi could fight.

"Maybe..." she said then stood up walking over to the kids she sat down next to her sons. She smiled at them then played with them in that sand.

---

Goku sparred with Gohan. the boy had grown quite a bit in the short time and under his father's training he had become a much better fighter.

"Gohan!" both stopped mid-charge when the heard Chi-Chi's voice.

"What mom!" Gohan's young voice chimed out.

"GET BACK IN HERE AND DO YOURE SCHOOL WORK" He cringed slightly and walked towards the house. Goku smiled at him.

"Don't worry we'll pick it up tomorrow Gohan" he said laughing. As the two entered the house Chi-chi leveled Goku with a glare. a young child was stilling on a high chair playing with some cereal. he babbled happily with a few words in-between. Goku laugh and walked over to him. The child looked just like him.

"Hey Goten!" he smiled ruffling the boys hair.

"DA!!" the child laughed. Chi-chi continued to glare at him

"What do you think your doing taking time out of his school work to train! well Goku?" she said. Goku turned to her laughing slightly.

"Aww come on Chi-Chi he has to train for the tournaments coming up..." he said. she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Those stupid tournaments I don't even know why I'm allowing him to go hes to young to be out fighting" her hands moved wildly as she motioned in Gohan's direction. Goku laughed slightly as he watched his wife scratching the back of his head.

"Mom...I want to fight..." Gohan said softly. Chi-Chi looked at him.

"I will not have my son trapsing about and getting himself killed...I have enough problem with you father" she leveled a nasty glare at Goku, who sighed.

"Chi-Chi its only a tournament. You can't get hurt in a tournament" Goku said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Fine..." She glared over her shoulder then stormed out of the room.

---

"Woman you never did tell me why you hate fighting" Vegeta said. Kacoshi was laying on top of him on the couch her head resting on his chest. she looked up at him with a soft frown it was the same frown she wore when ever someone asked her that question.

"...It's not that important is all" she said slightly. vegeta glared at her then shifted to a sitting position Kacoshi eeped slightly as she slid to the other end of the couch. she looked at him with her blue eyes the only thing Vegeta had never been able to resist."I'm sorry vegeta..." She sat up her hands in her lap. Vegeta frowned.

"What ever woman" he said exsasperated and stood up "I'm going to train.." he muttered then disappeared into the gravity room Kacoshi had jury-rigged from Bulma's designs. Kacoshi sighed to herself as she sat on the couch alone. the twins where asleep. she should go take a nap, she hadn't had much time for sleep lately. she stood up and walked to the bed room. when she flung herself onto the bed she found herself more tired then she had thought. she fell asleep quickly.

---

A figure stalked through a burned city its long tail lashing back and forth. from a corner of a destroyed building a gold eyed woman watched she took a deep breath as she saw the man. he turned to look at her there was something familiar in his face. he was tall with black eyes and long spiked red hair. he turned and saw the woman a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. she withdrew into the ruins.

"Don't you see this is what is destined to happen" she heard a deep voice say. "I will destroy all of you...starting with Goku" she shivered as she listened to the voice. then slowly footsteps started to chase her she sped up keeping walls between her and her persuer. she heard his even steps behind her and she felt the dread fill her heart. he couldn't catch her she wouldn't allow it. his steps grew louder and she moved swifter. this wasn't going to happen. suddenly the being appeared before her.

"Boo!..." he said she let out a yip of surprise. she gaped at him he looked so familiar his long hair spiked in a fashion she had seen before. "Why do you run from me little lamb" he grabbed her arm. She pulled it from him her golden eyes wide. she turned and ran.

"Its not so easy to run away from destiny" the voice carried to her as if it had been whispered in her ear. she then saw him again sitting on a broken and collapsing wall. he smirked at her. then he jumped down. slowly an energy blast formed in his hand and the world went black for her.

---

Kacoshi woke from her nap panting. Who had that man been she couldn't hold the image long enough to analyze it. He had been tall, but something had been so fermilure to her. She heard his last words in her head. Clearly as if he had spoken them to her now. She shuddered and sat up in the bed then looked over at her clock. She had only been asleep an hour. When she stood up she felt weaker then normal. A frown crossed her face as she walked out of the room thinking to herself. She decided to check on trunks and Kinsei. when she walked into the room the two where still fast asleep. she smiled down at them. Kinsei had his arms wrapped protectively around Trunks. it was cute. she walked from the room careful not to wake them. she then walked to the living room Vegeta wasn't there. Kacoshi figured he must still be training. She felt lost now with out anyone to be around.


	13. Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter Five

Section One

"Behind Blue Eyes"

(Date Started: 11/21/06)

(Date Completed:11/23/2006)

Kacoshi sat on her couch Trunks and Kindin where still asleep. She had her legs over the top of the couch a book in hand. She read it slowly her eyes scanning the pages. As she sat there, she heard a stirring from nearby she looked past her feet to see Orion her kitten staring at her from the table behind the couch.

"Oh...Orion..." she said the kitten looked at her with its amber eyes. Then jumped onto the couch curling up next to her. She smiled softly at it and stroked its fur. "...I don't know what to do they want me to join the tournaments ...I think even Vegeta wants me to" she told the kitten. She had always felt like Orion was her confidant but at the same time she felt foolish for talking to an animal that couldn't even understand her. Orion meowed softly. She then patted his head. The kitten started to purr. Kacoshi sighed and looked at the cat

"...at least you're happy..." she looked at him slightly. Was she unhappy no not really, she had a man who loved her. She had children who where healthy and intelligent. How could any one be unhappy under those circumstances? At that thought Kacoshi hear trunk stir then cry from the other room soon Kinsei's cry echoed his twin. Kacoshi smiled then sighed there was always work for her to do.

---

Vegeta sparred with an invisible opponent a frown on his face. Kacoshi confused him to no end. Ever since they had met, she had thrown him surprise after surprise. Even now, he didn't know too much about the only woman he had let get close to him. She was sweet and gentle but he sometimes wondered if that was just a cover. He heard the brats crying and growled throwing a vicious punch. Why he had let himself end up with a family he didn't know, but then there was Kacoshi and no matter how much he had tired, to dismiss it he did love her.

Vegeta cranked up his training. Working out his anger of the whole situation. He sometimes wished he was back with Freizza's army, but then there had been problems to. He clenched his fist tighter as he continued to throw punches and kicks.

---

Kacoshi held trunks as Kinsei played on the floor. She smiled softly at them. Trunks snuggled up to her.

"Mom…" he said smiling up at her. He then got down from the couch. She watched as the little boy picked up his toy truck. Kinsei stopped what he was doing and went to grab it from his brother. Kacoshi frowned at him.

"Kinsei…" she reprimanded. The boy looked at her stubbornly.

"Want!" he said Kacoshi sighed slightly. This was a common occurrence between the two children. Trunks looked at her and dropped the truck. Kinsei picked it up looking smug. Until he noticed trunks had given it up willing to play with another toy. Kacoshi chuckled slightly to herself as the Kinsei flopped onto the ground his black and blue hair falling into his gold eyes. Kacoshi stood up and gathered up the boy smiling.

"You just want to torment your brother don't you," she said brightly kissing his cheek. The little boy laughed and pushed at her.

"Ma!" She smiled and put him down.

"Now go play with your truck ok" her voice was kind and soft.

" Kay!" he nodded. Trunks stuck his toung out at his twin, who started to glare again. Kacoshi laughed softly to herself when she felt someone behind her she almost jumped, until the person behind her spoke.

"Woman you spoil them…" she felt Vegeta's arms warp around her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him and looked quizzical.

"You can never spoil a child this young," she said. Vegeta shook his head slightly and smirked kissing her.

"Whatever…" he said. Kacoshi smiled he was so sweet but, that was only when it was just them and the kids. He looked down at her with his dark eyes and then an image flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened she knew now why the man in her dream had seemed so familiar. He looked like Vegeta. "What's the matter woman…"

"Oh nothing…. something just occurred to me…" she said not wishing to tell him of her dream. She still didn't know what to make of it herself.

"Des...tin...eee" trunks said as he played with a toy he then blinked slightly and cocked his head to one side. "Mom Destinee?" Trunks asked. Kacoshi stared at him blinking.

"Woman did you teach him another big word?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. Kacoshi slowly shook her head as she remembered what the man had said in her dream.   
_  
"__It's not so easy to run away from destiny"_ Kacoshi felt a shiver run down her spine. Vegeta watched her stand there staring at Trunks. He shook his head slowly.

"Mom! Destinee?" Trunks demanded. Kacoshi snapped out of it slowly.

"Your destiny is what is suppose to happen…" she said slowly Trunks nodded then went back to playing with his truck.

"What was that about…" Vegeta growled lightly. Kacoshi turned to look at him and then sighed.

"I was caught of guard…I took a nap earlier and someone in the dream brought up destiny I was thinking about it when trunks asked what it was…" she said. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Is that all woman…" he turned from her shaking his head laughing slightly. Kacoshi sighed that wasn't all but it was best to let him think it was.

---

That night Vegeta woke-up in the middle of the night to find Kacoshi gone from his side. The Sayain prince frowned lightly as he got out of the bed only in boxers Kacoshi had bought him. She was always there right next to him. He wondered if the brats had woke in their sleep but he heard no fussing from the other room. He stood up slightly and looked around. There was no sign of Kacoshi. Vegeta growled lightly to himself and open the bedroom door when he did a white form streaked into the room. It was Orion the cat looked around the room then turned to him and hissed. Vegeta glared at it then walked out of the room. As he did he heard some noise coming from the back of the house.

When he got out there he saw something he never thought he would see. Kacoshi was in a pair of shorts and a lose fitting top and she was sparring in mid-air. he watched her and smirked to himself. This was something. As she sparred with her invisible opponent she swooped down and picked up a fighting staff. As she landed on the ground she saw him. Vegeta smirked at her and spoke first.

" I thought you would never show your Sayain blood Woman," he said in a deep growl. Kacoshi stared at him.

"S-Sayain…Blood?" she managed to blurt out."…But…you told me I was a Ginzain!" she looked at him with a frown. Vegeta shook his head.

"Yes woman you are that to…" her growled at her. Kacoshi looked away from him.

"I…why can't I just be human!" she said looking back at him. Vegeta frowned.

"Woman you are what you are and there is nothing you can do to change it…" his voice was reprimanding it caused Kacoshi to shrink back slightly. "Weather you like it or not you are part Sayain warrior! Be proud of it woman!" his own voice was full of pride. Kacoshi sighed slightly she wanted to be but there was something else that kept her from being proud of being a fighter. She looked away from him slightly.

"Vegeta I can't be proud of being a fighter that's what Sayains are is it not… I hate fighting!!" she looked at him her eyes where stubborn. Vegeta had never been able to understand this woman. Each time he tired all he got was conflicting emotions from her.

"Whatever woman…" was his comment to that. Kacoshi knew then she had chased him off again. She sighed and walked past him but as she tried Vegeta grabbed her arm. When he looked into her eyes there was something there something that Kacoshi had never seen. Was it disappointment in her was he even capable of that emotion. "You cannot deny the Sayain blood that flows through your veins woman… the proof is in your actions tonight." He had been unsure when he had seen the scar so long ago but now he was sure she was a Sayain warrior. He let go of her and walked into the house he left her standing there.

"…Sayain warrior…How?…" Kacoshi frowned lightly to herself. was it that preposterous she had always been a fighter but she had chose to leave that for pacifism. When she got back to the bedroom she shared with Vegeta he was already asleep she crawled into bed. She fell asleep quicker then she thought she would the training had tired her out, but then again she hadn't trained in almost two years.

---

Kacoshi sat in a classroom an older man in front of her. Her long blue-lavender hair falling over her shoulders it was not kept short or in a braid.

"Kacoshi I know how much you like fighting…so I signed you up for the tournaments there holding for the martial arts club" the older man said kindly smiling at her his short blue hair messy around his face. Kacoshi smiled brightly at him.

"Oh thank you Shikawa-senshi!" she said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. The older man smiled and nodded.

"I've been watching you spar with that pink haired exchange girl…what was her name" he looked thoughtful as he looked away slightly.

"Koiko sir…she's been a great help on learning more about the energy manipulations." She smiled brightly.

"Ahh yes Koiko…she a bit of a loner from what I can tell" he laughed Kacoshi nodded softly.

"Ya but she's nice and a good trainer." Her voice was eager as she said it. The man smiled and nodded.

"Well this is you last year here isn't it Kacoshi-san?.. We should probably talk over scholarships for that martial arts talent of yours" he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at some transcripts.

"Actually…sir I wanted to go into Science…" she smiled sheepishly at him and he chuckled.

"Well your scores are decent in it I don't see why you couldn't get a scholarship there to" he said. Slowly the room started to dissolve in front of Kacoshi. She felt as though she was being tugged from where she sat. She found herself at the side of a mat the pink haired Koiko next to her. The girl smiled at her.

"Well good luck Kacoshi…. you have the first fight." Her voice was low and quiet. Kacoshi couldn't help but think how much outgoing the girl had become this all felt so long ago for her. "Man I wished I had know about this I would of joined." She laughed brightly. Kacoshi nodded she didn't want to live this again. Stepping lightly onto the mat her opponent a second year boy walked onto it as well. He was taller then her heavier then her and wore an arrogant smirk.

/_you cant turn back now you must finish this the way it was before_/ her mind mentally hissed at her. She nodded understanding what it was she needed to do. The man charged at her and in one blow a shot to his ribs he fell she felt the sickening crunch of his bones. The boy gasped for hair as both of his lungs where punctured by fragments of bones ripping through them. He would be dead in less then an hour. While it was considered an accident and the parents had never held anything against her Kacoshi knew she would forever carry the scar of that one movement. She fell to her knees sobbing. Her dream started to dissolve again before her very eyes before her stood a familiar face but her tears blurred her vision to much.

"Woman get up… Why didn't you tell me this is why you don't fight? It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me woman stand up" she knew the voice and obeyed. She dried her tears and Vegeta stood before her. Her hair was back in a braid and her eyes where once again golden.

"What do you mean not my fault…Vegeta I killed him!!" she yelled the man grabbed her wrists and pulled her close.

"When you met me I told you one thing I have killed before…you forgave me with out even knowing me…Then explain to me woman why you cannot forgive your self" he growled lightly. "Don't give up woman! I want you to enter these next tournaments. " Kacoshi looked into his eyes then slowly nodded.

"…I will…" she muttered softly.

"Good now wake up…" she felt her thoughts being pulled out of the dream her mind still replaying the sound of the kids rib bones breaking. When she was fully awake she saw Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the bed his arms crossed he wasn't looking at her.

"Vegeta…I. Want to enter the tournaments." She said softly Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her.

"Fine woman…." He growled.

"Your mad at me…" she whispered.

"…No…" he said shortly then stood up "I'm going to train" Kacoshi sighed as she watched him leave the room. She wished for once he would just speak with her instead of being so short she then smiled sheepishly at herself. Wasn't one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him his shortness. She stood up and heard the children start to stir as she walked out the room she saw Vegeta walk from the bathroom he gave her a slight smirk then spoke.

"The tournament is in a few days you should train…" he then left for the gravity room.

(Authors note: Whew done with the first section of chapter five. This one was a hard one to write I had to walk a fine line with Vegeta between being the cold and as some would call him jackass, and the one quietly egging on Kacoshi to join the tournaments. I know I leaned a little too much towards the latter but I hope that doesn't lose me to many points. :p well onto the next Section!)


	14. You wanna Share What You've been through

Saga Two (Niijuu Saga)

Chapter Five

Section Two

'You Wanna Share What You've Been Through'

Kacoshi sat alone in the room she shared with Vegeta. Was he happy that she was entering or was the dream only a dream? She sighed and laid back on her bed her eyes staring up at the blank white ceiling. She heard movement from the twin's bedroom and sat up. They must be waking she smiled softly to herself at least she knew one thing no matter what she did her twins where always there. It reminded her that Vegeta must love her or else he would of never aloud her to get close enough for them to have children.

"No matter what happens it will work out come on Kacoshi you know it's true." She said to herself then smiled brightly. She didn't even know why she had been moping about hadn't Vegeta always acted cold to everyone. Suddenly she heard fussing from the other room and smiled softly. She walked from the room and to the twins' room. When she got there she saw her pet Orion sitting in the crib with the two twins. He was rubbing against trunks. The little child laughed as the kitten licked his cheek. "Well Orion have you been watching them for me" she crooned to the cat as she picked it up. Orion mewed then jumped from her arms. Trunks looked at her with his dark blue eyes. Kinsei to watched her. She smiled.

"Come on you two lets go play with Kindin-kun," she said picking them one at a time out of the crib

---

" KINDIN DON'T FORGET BRA!" Bulma called after her son who was out at the time machine. The teen looked past the bulky machine at his mother who was at the door with a young girl. She was about five her long black locks where pulled back in a ponytail they curled near the tips probably is mother's idea. Bar was his young sister a sweet young girl nothing like her father. Unlike Kindin, she still had the Sayain tail her father refusing to let Bulma cut it off. Bra ran to her brother and stopped in front of him.

"Mom says I'm to come," she said matter-of-factly. Kindin crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Yep mom gave me the clearance to go back again and you're coming with me" he smiled softly. He hadn't noticed his mother had walked up to him from behind. She spoke with a hint of levity

"You know time machine is a rather miss leading name for this thing anymore." She said Kindin stood up and looked at his mother he nodded.

"From what you said the 'past' is now just an alternate reality" she had explained to him early how he had changed the timeline so it was no longer their past.

"you take care of Bra you hear me Kin…Oh and say hi to Vegeta and Raditz for me I wish I could go back but it would just be to wired" she laughed slightly. Kindin nodded and looked as Bra she was in a pretty white dress.

"Don't worry mom….everything should still be peaceful when I get there. She won't need to much on Bra" he lifted the little girl into the seating area of the pod.

"I boosted the power supply so it could handle the extra body, but Bra is going to have to sit on your lap." Bulma said to her son who nodded and found and foot hold to boost himself into the pod .he sat down then his little sister sat on his lap.

"What's your papa like brother?" she asked him as she curled close to him. Kindin looked at her and smiled softly.

"He's a good guy…he's not as moody as Vegeta" he said

"My papa is moody?" she looked slightly puzzled and Kindin laughed as he worked the controls.

---

Kacoshi sat in Bulma's living room he woman was sitting across from her she was smiling brightly at Kacoshi.

"You twins are so cute Kacoshi!" she said as she watched Kinsei and Trunks. Kacoshi nodded and smirked slightly.

"Ya thanks they are adorable…they take after there father" she said softly Bulma laughed brightly.

"VEGETA I don't think so more like you Kacoshi." She said with a smile. Kacoshi had to wonder if they really did take after her. Trunks looked so much like his father and Kinsei was a near duplicate. She smiled softly.

"I'm entering the tournaments" she said looking at Bulma. The woman blinked slightly then frowned.

"But you seemed so against it last time we talked what changed your mind?" Bulma asked. Kacoshi thought for a moment what had changed her mind was it the look on Vegeta's face or something else.

"I'm not sure…but I need to for my own sake. So it looks like you'll be alone watching the kids…I really hope you don't mind Bulma-san" she ran a soft hand through her long bangs Bulma laughed slightly.

"Of course I don't mind Kacoshi! I'm always willing to help you." She spoke happily and Kacoshi knew it was true. "Plus I love kids!" she said in her cheery tone. Kacoshi couldn't help but smile back with her soft kind smile.

"You know Kacoshi I can see why you where the only one vegeta took to…you make people feel warm when you're around, safe…" she watched Kacoshi with a kind smile. She was the type of person that no matter what problems she was having. She always seemed to be there for you. Bulma had only met one other person like that, Goku, but there was something different about Kacoshi that even Goku did not have. Kacoshi blinked at her slightly

"…I'm not so much Bulma-san…I try my best to do whatever I can but sometimes thing just slip through my grasp" her voice was quiet and soft. She looked at Bulma with those larger doleful blue eyes.

"You do a good job Kacoshi you do" she said then stood up "would you like some coffee…or maybe tea?" she asked smiling. Kacoshi smiled back again.

"Tea would be nice…" she said quietly. Bulma disappeared into the kitchen as she did Kacoshi sat there watching the children play Kinsei and Kindin where playing on a child's drum. Kacoshi smiled brightly. They were so cute.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Kacoshi heard a voice say from the front door it was oddly familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey come on I haven't been gone that long have I?" Bulma probably couldn't hear the pleading or the knock that followed it Kacoshi stood up and walked to the door scooping up trunks on her way to the door. The child laughed Kacoshi opened the door as another round of knocking started. What she saw made her blink she would remember that lavender haired teen anywhere.

"Kin…din? What are you doing back here" she blinked as she saw him. Kindin smiled weakly, as he did a young girl peaked out from behind him she was no older then five her long black hair in a ponytail the tips curled slightly.

"Eh heh long story is Bulma here…." He asked as he did the girl hid behind him again. Kacoshi blinked slightly as she looked at the spot the girl had been she looked familiar something in her face.

"Something didn't happen in the future did it?" Kacoshi asked in a worried tone as she did trunks looked at Kindin.

"Ra..did?" he looked to his mother who laughed and kisses him softly on the forehead.

"Uhhh no…is that your kid Kacoshi?" Kacoshi nodded softly. "Who's the father…I mean you and Vegeta didn't stay together did you?" he asked eyeing the kid who looked like he could quite as well be Vegeta's kid. He had never expected her to stay with the man, but it looked like she had.

"Yes…I'm still with Vegeta this is Trunks his brother is in playing with…..uhhh kin…din" she smiled ruefully at how odd that sounded. Kindin laughed heartily as he sensed why Kacoshi had paused.

"Ahh…I see so are they twins then?" He asked. Kacoshi nodded softly.

"Yes um… why don't you come in" as she said it the little girl once again peaked out this time she looked at trunks with a frown. "And…she can come in to" Kacoshi motioned slowly to the girl. Kindin laughed slightly.

"Ohh…this is my sister Bra…come on Bra-Chan" she grabbed the little girls hand softly and led her in as Kacoshi moved to one side. Kacoshi watched the cautious little girl. Maybe she had looked so familiar because she was his sister. As the three of them made there way into the living room Bulma to was walking in. she stared wide eyed at the lavender haired boy.

"Kin-kun? What are you doing back here?" she asked. Kindin smiled ruefully 

"I came to tell you guys I defeated the androids in my time…Vegeta was a lot of help" he smiled slightly as he did his sister looked at Bulma. The woman spotted her and frowned

"Who's the kid?" she asked slightly. Kindin looked at bra with a kind smile and pushed her forward the girl protested slightly then stepped forward.

"This is my sister Bra-chan…say Hi" He said Bra looked up at him stubbornly. "Bra…come on say hi it is mother" he pleaded with the girl. Bra sighed and for the first time spoke.

"Hi…" she said quietly. Bulma smiled and squealed.

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE!!...but why did I name her Bra?" she looked at the girl in a thoughtful manner. Kindin laughed nervously.

"Actually her father named her…." He said

" then I will have to have a talk with Raditz wont I" she smiled and winked at Kindin. Kindin sighed slightly.

"…mother Raditz isn't her father….she's to young I was still a baby when father died" he muttered Bulma blinked slightly.

"Ohh! Your right then who's her father?" Bulma asked Kindin frowned lightly.

"Umm… can I talk to you alone mother…please" he looked over his shoulder at Kacoshi who was still holding trunks.

"Ohh come on you can say it in front of Kacoshi!!" she said brightly laughing.

"Mother…please" he pleaded Bulma saw the serious look on his face then frowned slightly.

"Fine…" she muttered then turned and started to walk

"No offense Kacoshi…this is something I have to talk over with mother alone…Bra stay here ok ill be right back" he looked at the older woman then down to his little sister Bra nodded slightly then sat down on one of the chairs. Kacoshi watched him as he left the room she then turned her attention to the little girl.

"So what's this about Kindin?" Bulma asked when they reached her workshop. Kindin frowned and closed the door slightly.

"Do you still want to know who Bra's father is?" he asked crossing his arms Bulma looked at him slightly.

"Ya…I mean you said Goku and the gang where all killed so it couldn't be Yamcha's kid" she said thinking slightly.

"Actually… I said all of them but Vegeta was killed…" he muttered his mother waved it off slightly. "Her father is Vegeta" Bulma stopped mid wave and stared at him.

"WHAT!!! How in the hell did I end up with that jerk!" she yelled. Kindin sighed and took a deep breath.

"He was badly injured during the fight he almost died you nursed him back to health, and when I was ten you had Bra…you never hid the fact that Vegeta was her father in fact you seemed willing to brag about that" he frowned slightly. "I was actually surprised at how you acted towards him when I first came here" Bulma stared at him as he spoke. The teen ran a hand through his long lavender hair with a sigh.

"Can you see why I didn't want Kacoshi to know…I'm surprised she's still with him but she seems to still love him…I didn't want her to worry over nothing" he looked at Bulma. The woman nodded slowly still taking in most of the details.

"Wait that means Vegeta named his daughter Bra!!" Bulma started laughing. "That man is clueless!" she continued to snicker. Kindin let out a sigh of relief then smiled sheepishly.

"Please don't tell anyone mother especially Kacoshi" he muttered Bulma nodded still laughing.

---

Short Shot

---

(Welcome to the first Short Shot!)

Bulma smiles down at an infant  
Bulma: she's so cute! What should we name her what do you think Vegeta?

Vegeta: …whatever…

Bulma: Come on there has to be a name you like!

Vegeta:…

Bulma: glares at him pick a name Vegeta…

Vegeta: looks around grumbling

Bulma: come on Vegeta!

Vegeta: spots a peace of clothing brazier… reading tag

Bulma: oh how cute we'll name her Bra!

---

Author's notes

---

Well this is the second section of the fifth chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done. I have gotten very busy with school I will be graduating in the next month or so. So, I am busting my ass to get all my schoolwork done. In fact I'm writing this instead of working on that /\/\;; but I will have plenty of time to work on it after I get out. I'm looking forward to collage all of my teachers say it will be easier for me. I'm the rare type of person who Ace's her test, but fails the class /\/\;; guess I should work on that. Anyway it has been fun writing this, and I will be back in a month or so. I thank anyone who is reading this, but please comment I am desperate to hear what people think!!!

---

Next time on Dragon Ball AR!

---

The gang goes to the tournaments and a late entrance joins with them. Kindin has decided he will fight. While a mysterious dream haunts Kacoshi. Will her dreams prove to be a figment of her subconscious to keep her from the fight or is this mysterious man a new threat…


End file.
